Fake Families are Real Too!
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: Haruhi realizes that her 'family' means more to her than she realized. And maybe she will become apart af a really real new family along the way
1. How will she live on

Dear Readers!

This is my summer series! I hope that you enjoy it! I will update it every week, so if you like it check on it every Friday, and sure enough there will be a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this story! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. So don't sue!

I'm now officially alone in the world

I'm now officially alone in the world. I have no family, no living relatives, no bulwark. I feel the grief rush through my body; consuming me and making me feel sick to my stomach.

I'm sitting in the hospital, and everyone is rushing by me. I don't know what to do; I don't know who to turn to. The nurse tells me that they will send the body to the morgue for me and that someone will handle the funeral for me. It will be a small and simple, but it will have to do. After all I can't plan the funeral; I'm still in high school for goodness sake.

Oh no, how am I going to go to high school if I can't pay rent. I'm going to have to work part-time, but I can't since I'm I host. I guess I'll just have to live on the streets.

My dad only left me twenty thousand yen, not enough to get her through even a month. Actually there was more money, but that was all going to the burial. How was she going to survive?

There is nothing I can do, I have to be sensible. I have to keep it together. I slowly trudged to the subway and took a train to 'my' apartment; it was paid till the end of the month. Today was the 30th of March.

What am I going to do?

* * *

I wake up with bags under my eyes. The sound of the ringing phone irratated my 'sound' sleep. I rub my eyes and reluctantly pick up the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi-kun!" Misuzu cried into his line of the phone, "I'm so sorry Haruhi-kun! I can't believe that it went done in such a terrible way . . . Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," I answered, remembering what had happened the day before. My dad died, my last family member, "No, I don't need anything I'm fine."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Misuzu questioned.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for calling, but I really need to be going to school."

"Go to school? But your father just –"

"Misuzu-san, I have to do something, if I sulk I may never be able to get over it," I tried my best to sound normal, but I can't deny the tears running down my face.

"Alright, I'm going to send Mei down in a few days to bring you some of my cooking, though you probably now how to make it already. Be safe."

"Yes Misuzu-san," I hung up the phone and was about to ready myself to go to school when I realized that I had fallen asleep in my uniform.

I sigh to myself; there is no use in trying to take out the wrinkles now. I simple wash my face, grab some food and head out the door.

"I'm going now!" I yell out before closing the door to the empty apartment.

* * *

I sit silently in my desk and I wait for everyone to arrive. I'm there even before the teacher. I hope someone comes soon; I don't want to have to have to much time to think about it, because if I do I'll never be able to stop crying.

"Good morning, Haruhi-kun!" Hikaru greeted me from behind.

"Good morning, Hikaru, why is no one in the classroom?" I ask quizzically. He just gives me a crooked smile.

"That's because first period was cancelled, didn't you here the announcement?" he laughs and messes with my hair, "Sometimes you are more absent minded than milord himself."

"Ano, don't compare me to him," I try to react as I usually would, but my voice isn't as vivacious as it usually is and he picks up on it quickly.

"It seems that there is a Host Club meeting in the music room, Kyoya-senpai sent me to fetch you," he grabs my hand and pulls me along with him.

* * *

We sit in the room waiting for Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai to arrive. I'm not sure what to do, because the room feels so normal. As if nothing had changed, as if my dads' death is just a horrible joke.

Hikaru and Kaoru are both harassing me. Hunny-senpai is still a bit tired, but Mori-senpai is getting some cake into his system.

"Haru-chan is awfully quiet today," I hear Hunny whisper to Mori.

"Hn," he replies, which, in turn, Hunny gives a nod, as if they both just had an entire understanding without words.

I realize that I haven't decided whether or not to tell them. Do I dare tell them?

"Haru-chan, did you have breakfast?" Hunny offers me a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top. They smell is wonderful. If it was yesterday, then I would have taken the pancakes without a second thought, but I don't really feel hungry.

"I'm fine Hunny-senpai, really," but of course that doesn't work and eventually I have a stack in front of me, and no appetite to speak of.

"Haruhi-kun should eat the pancakes. Right, Hikaru-kun," Kaoru picked up the fork on the table, and on the other side of me Hikaru picked up the knife.

"Yes Kaoru-kun, she should," and the both had me corned. They were about to proceed stuffing my face with pancake when finally Tamaki and Kyoya arrived.

"Eh, Kaoru, Hikaru, what are you doing to my precious daughter?" Tamaki automatically becomes his normal self, eccentrically insane.

"We're merely feeding her milord," they reply in unison.

"That is enough you three, we have important business to attend to," Kyoya took his seat in the chair to the right of the head of the table, "Everyone take your seats.

"Now let's get down to business," he paused briefly to adjust his glasses and open his notebook, "It has come to my attention that there is a certain personal matter in the host club that will effect the performance of our club. Therefore I will have to put immediate plans into action."

He knows.

"What are you talking about mom?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

How does he know?

"Yes," the twins chimed in, "What are you talking about?"

What am I going to do?

"Haruhi-kun," Kyoya catches my gaze, and I look unwillingly, "Would you like to tell them, or shall I?"

I guess it's now or never.

"My father died yesterday," I manage not to cry. I can't cry there is no time for that.

There is a silence in the room. I don't know what I'm going to do.

Hunny is on the verge of tears, and Mori has a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Hikaru looks hurt, like it is his fault that my father died. Kaoru looks worried, both for me and his brother.

Kyoya is cool as a cucumber, but somehow he doesn't seem as sharp as usual.

But the person who got hit the hardest was Tamaki. He didn't react at all. I half expected him to come running up to hug me, and drown me in his tears, but he just sat at the head of the table, silent and unmoved.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-kun," Kaoru finally says.

"Yes, we're both sorry," Hikaru adds.

"Our condolences," Hunny says for himself and Mori.

"Thank you," I say, but I feel a pain that I hear nothing from Tamaki.

"That isn't all, is it Haruhi-kun?" Kyoya pries.

"The lease on the apartment is up today; I either pay or leave," I feel like quartering Kyoya, this is none of his business, "I also have no way of paying, so the latter wins."

"Where are you going to go Haru-chan?"

"I don't know?" I reply uneasily, not knowing were this is going.

"You'll stay with us," the Hitachiin twins answered for her.

"What?!" I ask in shock.

"Then it is settled," Kyoya keeps his face set, "You are free to go."

After the meeting I receive hugs from everyone but Tamaki. He just slipped silently out of the room.

But right now I have bigger things to worry about, like how I'm going to survive at the Hitachiin residence.

Dear Readers!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tune in next week! Also, check out my profile for more awesome stories!

until next week!

nakima-chan


	2. Kyoyasenpai is SO dead!

* * *

Dear Readers!

Hello again, if you are reading this, then you are probably following the series! Thank you! Happy Fourth of July everyone! For those of you reading the SkipBeat 'What Kyoko is Thankful for' I'm adding another chapter to it today. So please read it! And everyone please review the story! I accept anonymous reviews! So PLEAESE PLEASE PLEASE review!

chu!

nakima-chan

* * *

I still have a few things to pack, but I've been interrupted yet again by another knock at the door.

"Are you almost done?" Kaoru asked for the billionth time. I watch his eyes as they examine the room, seeing what is left inside.

"You asked the same thing five minutes ago," I reply, annoyed at the fact that my life is being further engrossed by the host club."

"What's left?" I feel my own eyes widen as I watch him take of his jacket, and push up his sleeves. I think that he is going to help me pack! This is so amazing! Who would have thought it?

I point to the corner of the room filled with what very little keepsakes I want to take with me. They are mostly just books; I don't have many stuffed animals, not really my thing.

Kaoru is gingerly placing things into the box. I think about teasing him about doing, 'peasants work,' but decide otherwise. You don't bite the hand of someone helping you, especially if that hand belongs to one of the Hitachiin twins. Even more so if you are about to move in with them, leaving you prey to all of there pranks and mischief.

He has this kind of rhythm that sort of soothes me. I feel that I've been hypnotized as my gaze goes on. I get pulled back to the reality of my life when he stops packing.

His eyes are mournful and nostalgic as he picks up the last piece of my memorabilia . . . it's . . . it's my fathers beloved 'Dad' T-shirt. He isn't saying anything, he isn't looking at me, and he just closes his eyes, opens his eyes, and folds the shirt and places it neatly on the rest of my memories. I can feel my eyes fill with rears, bringing alarm to the boy in my room.

"Haruhi," he says rushing chivalrously to my side, "are you alright?"

"Contacts," I lie.

Okay, I know that he knows I'm lying, but this is only something that Kaoru would do. He wraps his arms around me, and keeps me like that for awhile, not fussing about my lie. Not telling me that everything will be normal later, he just stands there, holding me, being my pillar of strength for me.

"You should be more careful with those things," he jokes lightly after my tears have gone from storm to sprinkles. That is so like him.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

* * *

Every time I think that I'm used to the fact that I'm surrounded by wealthy people, I discover something even more nerve racking.

"What in the world are you doing?" I scream, yanking at the ties of two unsuspecting boys.

"They're building you a complex on our property," Hikaru replies truthfully.

"After the meeting Tamaki-senpai had a fit, and said that he didn't want you 'in our house,'" Kaoru carried on, "So Kyoya-senpai called out parents asking if he could use the property to add on a building.

"How are you going to pay for this?"

"We're not paying," Hikaru grinned.

"You mean?" realization hits me like a mallet, hard, into a bed full of pins, "I'm still paying you back for a vase how am I supposed to repay for an apartment?"

"Well . . ."

* * *

Kyoya-senpai is dead, so dead. I mean so dead that they are going to make up a new term to describe just how dead he is.

My mind wanders back to our conversation this morning.

"_Kyoya-senpai!" I storm toward him, giving him the most angry face I've got._

"_Yes?" he replies, not even lifting his condescending eyes from his notebook._

"_I've been working under the impression that I am working __off__ debt, but now I learn that I've worked up to 25 million yen in credit?" I fume, "I don't understand why you'd do that!"_

"_Simple, this club cannot exist without you anymore," he replied as-a-matter-of-factly._

"_Flatter won't get you anywhere with me!" I remind him warningly._

"_I'm not trying to flatter you. Since you got here there has been a rise in our sales. Your debt was paid off the moment we sold that last lock of hair," he pauses, staring at me intensely, "by the way; I think you need a trim soon."_

"_Don't mess with me!" I yell agitatedly._

"_Haruhi-kun," he smiled maliciously, "If you cut your hair a bit, then your apartment will be half paid for, including the 25 million credit you have of course."_

_. . . Have I mention how much I hate people with money lately? . . ._

* * *

I'm still in shock that I'm sitting in my newly built apartment. It is finished . . . and you want to know something bizarre? The inside is exactly like my old house, and the movers have put everything in where it had been before, as I sit in my room I can't believe that it had all gotten done in less than twenty-four hours.

Before I get too caught up in the moment, I remember that I have to pay for this.

I _really _hate condescending rich people.

When I'm not thinking about how much I hate people with money, my thoughts meander, and sooner or later I find myself crying over memories of my dad.

There doesn't seem to be much I can do. The way he died was so cruel. The way I feel is so cold, I wonder if the hurt ever goes away.

It does, doesn't it? Hadn't it happened before? Her mother died, right? And she was able to maintain 'normality' in her life wasn't she?

So why did it feel so much harder this time? I open my English Thesaurus, since I have so much English homework to do.

My first word, _hurt_.

My eyes scan the synonyms; maybe they can describe the deep hurt I feel.

_Injured? Damaged? Harmed? _My eyes freeze in the middle of the letters' jumble . . . disfigured. I life my arm lightly, it is thin and pale, but other than that it is normal. Same

goes for my leg and face.

I look at my chest and think to myself that the twins would say that the flatness was a disfiguration, but could it be that my heart was disfigured? Twisted and contorted into a shape that resembled more of a withered apple than a Valentines Day chocolate box.

There is a ring at the doorbell.

"Come in."

"Haru-chan!" Hunny and Mori-senpai both stroll in armed with a large pastry box.

"Hi, senpai," I reply checking my cheeks to make sure they are streak free.

"Haru-chan, we brought cake! There's enough for all of us!" Hunny jubilantly shows me the treats. Petite chocolate cakes with a strawberry atop each one of them. They smell heavenly, and even though I'm not in the mood for something sweet, my mouth begins to water in sheer anticipation of eating my cake.

But I notice something peculiar. Either Hunny is going to have five cakes all to himself, or I was about to be expecting some guests. Oh, mother in heaven, please let it be the former and not the latter!

The door bell rings once more, and in walks the rest of the Host Club.

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and tune in next week for the next chapter!


	3. Dress up for Movie Night!

Dear Readers,

Chapter 3 fresh of the press!

Aren't you proud of my punctuality?

Thank you too all of the reviewers! And if you don't know already I take anonymous and flamer reviews, meaning even if you hate the story or don't have an account, I'd love to hear what you have to say! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

I just love all of you to bits for reading my story, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it is supposed to be funny, so feel free to laugh at the stupidity.

Also check out my profile, where you will see all the happening of ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY!

Also check out the C2

and the forums!

love,

nakima-chan

* * *

That's right all of us are together, at my 'home' eating cake around a coffee table. I try to savor the taste of my cake, but it is hard with all of them here. They fill the house so much, that it feels different, more warm and inviting.

Tamaki-senpai is in better spirits than the day of the meeting. He is smiling while he eats, complaining to Kyoya-senpai when Hikaru calls him a pervert, and huddles into a corner when Kyoya-senpai ignores him.

We are all sitting and happily eating the cake, and I notice that there is a certain fair haired third year staring curiously at the stack of boxes behind me.

"Haru-chan," Hunny finally asks, "what's inside of those boxes?"

"There my clothes," I pause, taking in a deep breathe, "they are the clothes that my dad bought me."

This immediately catches their attention, especially from Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru. I can see in their eyes that they are interested; they probably thought of that dress that he packed me when I went to the beach. But even though they desperately want to see the clothes, they don't ask. Not in words anyways.

"Do you want to see?" I ask the words come to me like a reflex. How can I say no to people who are taking care of me?

"Can we Haruhi-chan?" Tamaki asks dramatically.

"Of course."

They slowly inch toward the boxes, still unsure if it is really okay to look at its contents.

They open the box and find beautiful dress, short skirts, and smart tops. I never wear these things unless I absolutely have to, it is such a pain to mix and match different outfit combinations. Besides, it really isn't my thing. A pair of jeans and a T-shirt is just fine with me.

"Hey, this is the dress that Haruhi wore at the beach," Hikaru fishes out the infamous dress and examines it.

"You need to dress up!" Tamaki decided, "This is your house warming party after all."

"Try this one first!" Kaoru picks out a halter top and a denim skirt from the cardboard container and before I know it I'm being pushed into the bathroom.

* * *

I'm forced to try on all of the clothes in an innumerable amount of outfit combinations.

First a halter with a skirt. Then a sundress . . . then a blouse and skinny jeans . . . then a vest and school girl combination . . . the list goes on and on.

So why is it when I think that it is over, it turns out that was just the beginning.

"What are all of these movies doing here?" I ask in a sleepy voice, maybe if they think I'm tired they'll leave.

"Are you getting tired so early Haru-chan?" Hunny asks. Then it hits me, I was so caught up in trying to convince them I was tired I missed something.

All the host club members were pajama clad . . . from head to toe.

"We're going to have a movie marathon!" Tamaki cheers.

"Change into your pajamas," both of the twins push me into the bathroom.

"What pajamas?"

"The ones on the counter," Kyoya replies.

My eyes dart over to the countertop and I see what I'm supposed to change into. In the past two hours they've managed to get me into some wacky outfits, but there is no way that I'm getting into _**that**_.

* * *

I am wearing the pajamas and so here I am, sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

"Haruhi-chan open the door!" Tamaki cries on the other side.

"I'm wearing the pajamas like Kyoya told me to, but I never agreed to leave the bathroom!"

"Haruhi-chan, why are you so cruel to me?' I sense that he was finding a corner, but I'm standing firm on this, you'd have to kill me to get out of this room, "Mom do something."

There are steps coming toward the door. I strain my ears and push them up against the door, trying to hear what Kyoya is whispering to himself.

"Tom down, I ave a sparky??" I repeat to myself, thinking that if I say it aloud it might make sense of things.

But instead of making things make sense, things are further confused; my body is falling into empty space. The door I've been leaning against has been opened. And my face is directly in front of Kyoyas' shoes.

"I said, "Calm Down; I have a spare key," he half smirks and half scoffs at me.

It can't be helped. I'm wearing Hello Kitty Pajamas.

"Haru-chan, we match!" Hunny tugs on my shirt, comparing it to his. It's true, they are basically the same, but his aren't hot pink, and instead of Hello Kitty, he has bunnies.

"Who chose this outfit?" I seethe.

Hikaru and Kaoru both stare at Tamaki, who is looking very guilty . . . and extremely nervous.

"I thought that you like Hello Kitty," he stutters.

"What in the world gave you that idea?!"

"You had a Hello Kitty eraser," he replies. He's right; I did have a Hello Kitty eraser. But I only had it because I had lost mine that day, and it as the cheapest one in the shop. I consider staying mad, but I feel bad. He wasn't trying to be mean; he was just trying to cheer me up.

I sigh deeply and shake my head to clear it.

"So what's this I hear about a movie marathon?"

* * *

That night was mostly a blur. First we watched 'Stay Alive.' Hunny, Mori and Kyoya all fell asleep within the first five minutes, must have to do with there blood type.

The movie is in English, which I don't mind, but I get lost into the words sometimes.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat by my side as I tried not to look as horrified as I felt. Instead I tried to focus on Tamaki. He would scream even if it was just a rose dropping. And at appropriate times he would scream at the characters to get out of there. I'll never forget his face when he screamed, "No . . . Frankie . . . omg!"

Next we watched '10,000 B.C.' I hate the ending. I think they should have left the girl dead and had the man get run over by the mammoth. Tamaki kept on screaming something about, 'those monster ostrich/dinosaur/alligator things.'

The last thing I remember is Hikaru and Kaoru asleep on both sides of me. Tamaki had just put in 'Elizabethtown.'

Orlando Bloom is saying something about shoes. Then he gets fired and he is about to kill himself via exercise equipment and a kitchen knife. On his first attempt at death, the duct taped knife fails him.

On the next attempt he is interrupted by his cell phone. The last thing I wonder before I sleep is who is calling him on the phone? And what are they going to tell him?

* * *

Its morning now and I am the only one awake. I've just spent the past twenty minutes moving slowly out from in between Kaoru and Hikaru. I look at my handy work, quite well thought out if I do say so myself, I have them both gently propping up each others heads, and not once did they stir from their sleep.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?' I speak into the receiver.

"Hello, is this Fujioka Haruhi," the voice belongs to a middle aged woman, her voice is masked with an artificial happiness that you where when you talk to a costumer. I decide I'm going to call her 'Little Miss Botox'

"I don't want to by anything," I immediately answer.

"I'm not a telemarketer," Little Miss Botox starts to sound a bit annoyed, "I'm taking care of your fathers' funeral."

My heart skips a beat, and not in a good way

"Oh," I'm amazed that I find the strength to say even that.

"I just called to ask if the body is supposed to be cremated or buried, that is all."

"Cremated," I reply, just hoping that the call would end.

"Thank you, have a nice day," her voice is full of faux sunshine, and I'm now listening to the stinging sound of the tone telling me that she was gone.

My legs feel heavy, but I force them . . . force them to move. I throw my phone and start running. I don't know where, and I don't care. I just want to run away from it all.

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

I love all of you soo much!

please review and tune in for the next chapter next week!

nakima-chan


	4. Haruhi is a Daddy's Girl!

My beloved Readers!

Thank you so much for all of you who review! Please review every chapter! To those of you who do not have an account, you are still allowed to review! I just want to hear what you have to say . . . even if I got something wrong I want to know! Thank you!

From here on out the story is going to be intense! So hold on tight and enjoy the ride!

* * *

My legs move hastily on there own. They both pull me farther away from _there_. How could I have been so happy last night? How could I act as if my father isn't dead?

I vaguely notice that the sky is ornamented with dark, hovering clouds, but it doesn't really register. The only thing I notice now is how stupid I've been.

I keep running, one block after another, trying not to crash into anyone. It's amazing that I've even gotten this far, I've never been much of a runner.

Maybe it helps that my legs are numb, and I stopped thinking about the pain in my side and lungs a long time ago.

I reach the river. It is keeping me here, on this side of the river, the one place I don't want to be.

My body doesn't hesitate, and I feel me throwing myself into the river head first. But I discover, much too late, that the river is shallow. Now my body is drifting away.

I sense something grab my hand, its grip is frantically desperate. It reminds me of the way that my father used to hold mine whenever I got lost.

I was never panicked in the slightest; I wouldn't move a budge until I saw my dad again. And when he would find me, his eyes were filled with fear and worry. He didn't scold me like most parents would, instead he would cry.

"_Haruhi . . . I was so worried . . . I lost you . . . Don't leave my side like that Haruhi . . ."_

You left my side dad; you are lost to me now.

My body reaches the surface. My lungs breathe in the air hungrily, as if it had been deprived for years.

As my consciousness slowly slips away, I hear someone beckon me. The voice is crying.

"Haruhi . . . Haruhi . . . Don't leave us Haruhi . . . Haruhi this is father speaking to you . . . Answer me! . . . Haruhi . . . Wake up!"

Dad . . . is that you?

* * *

There is a sound; it is frightening, very frightening. My eyes open wide and I see my fear in front of me . . . lightning, followed by something even scarier: thunder.

I don't know where I am, but right now that isn't important. I scan the room frantically in search of a place to hide. I quickly duck under a desk, hugging my legs and clasping my hands together.

The thunder claps time and again, followed by flashes of lightning. It is a true summer shower, just my luck.

I remember the other times there had been storms. Tamaki had given me earplugs; Hikaru had covered my ears with his head phones.

I'm trembling as I free my hands and mask my ears with them. I close my eyes, and feel a bit better.

Through my hands there is a muffled sound of feet, dashing toward me. The door opens abruptly and I see a pair of blue eyes, full of worry and fear, just like my dads eyes used to be.

"Haruhi!" He calls to me.

"Senpai," I respond shakily. He is dripping wet, and carrying a plastic grocery bag that he throws to the floor.

He huddles under the desk next to me, wrapping an arm around me, holding me closely to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here . . . I was just picking up some stuff for you," his voice is soothing, like my fathers voice used to be.

I sob into his shoulder, letting myself unwind. I can't help it. He just stays there, listening to my tears cry out to him, listening to them tell him what I feel. They are almost like my silent confession.

I don't know why I'm crying exactly. Am I crying because I'm scared of the thunder? Am I crying because of the phone call I'd gotten from the morgue? Am I crying because my dad is dead? All I know is that I'm finally crying, letting loose these tears I've been damming up inside of me.

Then I realize that I'm crying because of all of this. Everything. I borrow my head deeper into Tamakis' shoulder, and he holds me tighter.

He smells wet, and there are droplets of water in his hair that occasionally fall, landing softly on the very top of my head. Sometimes they stray, and fall on my nose, or cheek, but they all get caught on a trail of my tears and dissolve. It almost feels like he is crying with me.

But having him sitting here next to me, holding me and listen caringly to my cries, makes me feel good. Not happy exactly, just good.

"It will be okay Haruhi," my cries begin to subside. Now, there are just streaks on my face, not to mention the fact that I have an extremely stuffy nose.

"Thank you, Senpai."

* * *

The storm has settled down. I see a rainbow, arching across the sky, smiling at me.

"Haruhi, are you feeling better now?" Tamaki stood up and held his hand out to me. He pulled me up swiftly, managing not to let me hit my head, but I felt dizzy anyways.

"I . . . I think that the room is spinning," my voice is hoarse, and cracks.

Tamakis' eyebrows knit together. He lowers his head. My heart races, is he feeling alright, whenever he feels feverish he is a kissing fiend. My rational self would immediately take evasive maneuvers, but lately my mind and heart don't agree in time to move. That's the case now.

Is he going to kiss me? On the cheek? Hit was always on the cheek wasn't it?

My mind races and I feel my body stiffen. Every second his face gets closer to mine.

Now, we are just barely face to face, nose to nose, lips to lips. I inhale deeply as he closes the space between us . . . his forehead is gently pressing against mine.

I'm such an idiot.

"Just as I thought, you're running a fever," he murmurs under his breath. He picks me up, like I'm the most precious thing to him.

He puts me in bed, tucking me under the covers, so far up that all that you can see is my eyes peaking over the sheets.

He bends over, rummaging through the forlorn grocery bag on the floor. Like a magician he pulls out a thermometer, cough syrup, juice, and an ice pack.

He tends to me, letting me take my time with the cough syrup and slurp the juice. Then he wraps the ice pack in a towel.

"Why are you taking care of me?" I ask deliriously.

"Because you are my daughter," Tamaki grins, and for he first time in what seems like forever, I feel paternal love.

I'm more of Daddy's girl than I thought.

Tsuzuki

* * *

Thank for Reading!

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVEIW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you! Please Tune in next week!


	5. LEAVE JAPAN NOW!

Dear Readers!

Thank you for reading! It is really getting dramatic isn't it?

thank you for reviewing! especially the anonymous! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm running out of chapters, but I need your encouragement to finish the series!

I really enjoy updating every week!

So please review!

Thanks!

nakima-chan

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of me Senpai," I say a bit of a raspy voice. He has been attending to me for hours, and most of the time I've been asleep. I'm at ease now, the rain let up awhile ago. Now I just feel tired, but at least I have Tamaki here with me.

"It really hasn't been much of a burden," he replies, "I've just been reading manga and eating pocky."

He smiles and holds up the box, tempting me to take some. And I do gratefully.

"Milk?"

"Yeah, that is the last one I have, I already tried all of the other ones," he laughs pointing to a pile of discarded boxes to the side of the room.

"Senpai," I interrupt him mid-chuckle.

"Yes?"

"When I said thank you, I meant for everything. I'm thankful that you let me into the host club. I'm thankful that you do little things, like when you threw that sleep over for me last night everything, everything," the words flow. They travel out of my mouth, into the air, and reach the ears of the blonde in front of me.

"You don't have to thank us, we do this because we can't imagine our lives without you anymore," I look into his eyes, they are so heartfelt. They throw me for a loop, making me feel confused and dizzy. I try to change the subject, and lighten the mood a bit,

"Where are we?" I realize I still have no idea.

"I'm not sure," he replies.

And apparently neither does he.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I try to sound annoyed, like I would have if my dad _hadn't_ passed away and if I _hadn't_ been so terrible as to laugh so soon after his death.

"Well, I kind of just ran after you, and then I saved you from the river. After I tried my best to get you back to the house, but you were shivering, so I rented the first motel room I could find," his eyes are focused, reminiscing in that mornings events, "Then I went to go get you some medicine, because I thought that you might get a fever. I guess it was paternal instincts."

"Do the others know where we are?" I ask, not sure if I want them to know that we have spent the past hours in a hotel room, alone and unsupervised.

"Of course they know," he replies, but then he notices, I'm not so pleased with his answer, "I didn't tell them, really. When I called Kyoya-kun he said that he already knew where you were and he would come pick us up when you wake up."

Kyoya . . . I frantically check all over my body to see if he implanted a tracking device on me or something. I can't believe this. How does he know already?

"Do you want me to call him?" he readies his hand on the phone; ready to dial at moments notice, but before he even gets the chance to dial his phone rings.

He quickly picks up when he sees it's Kyoya.

"Hello?" I turn my body, so that I can see him completely, his features change from surprised, to disbelief, to very serious.

"Is everyone okay?" My heart stops. Was he referring to the host club? Was there something wrong with Kyoyas' family? Was there a global disaster with the stock market?

Silence engulfs the room as I wait for some sign that everything is alright. That everyone is alright.

"I understand," he replies at last. He stares at me after he hangs up, slamming the phone closed.

This is not a good sign.

"Mei-chan just showed up at your house," he begins, "They say they found her on the doorstep of your apartment. She wasn't awake, but she looked a bit worn . . . also she had a note with her."

I can tell that he is sugar coating it. I remember that Mei was supposed to visit me sometime soon. Was she okay? Was she awake yet? What did the note say?

Tamakis' phone bleeps, he has a text message.

He flips open the phone, taps the keypad a few times. His face falls, there is a long silence.

He tries to hide his shock, but his actions give himself away. I can tell that whatever the content of the message, it wasn't good. I have to see it.

He regathers himself and tries to close the phone, but I snatch it away from him. I think I'm going to be sick.

There are two pictures on the phone; one of them is a picture of Mei. Her oddly tan legs and arms are bruised, clothes torn. But what disturbed me most was that her make up was smeared, I knew for a fact that it wasn't something that would smear just because it got wet. It took a lot to remove the make up, especially without remover.

Under the picture there is a note, it reads "LEAVE JAPAN NOW!"

It is a deep scarlet that was covered with matching finger prints.

Now I know I'm going to be sick.

"Where am I going to stay?" I try not to sound as scared as I feel, but I think that Tamaki, as dense as he is, knows.

"You'll switch houses every day, at least until we find who did this," he replies.

"Where am I going to stay tonight?"

* * *

"Haruhi-kun!" someone attacks me from behind, I almost lose my balance, but Mori-senpai catches me. We met with Hunny and Mori-senpai on our way over here at Renges' house. I've only been here for two minutes, and I've already almost been killed!

I don't know if I'll make it.

"Hello, Renge-chan," I try my best to get into a hosting mood. But how can I pretend to relax when Hunny and Mori-senpai are both outside watching over me, the Hikaru and Kaoru are staying at my apartment to see if anything strange happens, and Tamaki and Kyoya are both trying to find who hurt Mei-chan.

"So why are you staying over the night again?" Renge asks, not really caring for whatever reason.

"They're fixing the plumbing," I give her my best natural smile.

"I see," she smiles back at me, fiddling with her hair. There is a look in her eyes that reek of mischief. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Is everything going as planned?" the woman keeps her eyes low, not making any eye contact with her employee.

"All is as you ordered," the mans' monotone voice was broken and unfeeling.

The woman smiles and the sun hit her jaw as she looks up.

"Good."

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

Dun Dun Dun DUUUUN! Who is that mysterious woman . . . I have no idea . . . JUST KIDDING! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks!

Much love,

Nakima-chan


	6. Bagels and Mishaps

Dear Readers,

It's Nakima-chan once again updating. I'm a couple hours late, but I had somethings to do earlier today. I really hope that you don't think that I'm making it too dramatic, I'm not going for a soup opera after all.

But please review! It really does mean a lot to me, last chap I only go 2 reviews (special thanks to Buri-kun and Loretta) if you don't review I will continue to update, but I really would like it if you would review! I don't care how mean it is, or if you don't have an account, do it anyways!

Please Please Please Please Please REVIEW!

-Nakima-chan

* * *

"Tamaki, do you understand just how grave the situation is?" Kyoya yelled, slamming a thick manila folder down between the two of them. The flaps opened and spilled out papers, letting all of the leaflets fall softly on the ground.

"There is no way that this is just a mere coincidence! Even my men had trouble with the thugs behind this, my men! There is just no way Haruhi can stay in Japan. She'll end up like Mei, or even worse," Kyoya licked his lips that were dried from the yelling, "She could end up like-"

"That will never happen!" Tamaki rejoined his eyes were incredulous and expression warning Kyoya that to delve anymore into the matter was unwise.

"Then send her somewhere else!" Kyoya was almost pleading with him, but Tamaki's face was set and would not be moved.

"I can't do that," his voice was as dark as night and his eyes looked out into the distance, "I will never lose my family ever again, no matter what."

Kyoya knew that this was bringing pain to Tamaki, but he knew that if Haruhi were too . . . if anything were ever to happen to Haruhi, the entire Host Club as they knew it would disappear. The Host Club, the world the Tamaki had created, would vanish. And if that ever happened, Kyoya knew that Tamaki would never be the same again.

"Get in the car," Kyoya brought himself back to his usual cool composure, "The meeting will start soon, Hunny-senpai is bringing the bagels you requested."

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Hunny rushed up to me, closely followed by Mori who was clad in all black with an ear piece to perfect his 'secret service' cosplay, it was Tamaki's doing, no doubt.

I think about the text message I had received from Kyoya-senpai:

_Host Club Meeting_

_6:00 a.m. the 3__rd__ Music Room_

_Hunny-senpai will bring food_

"Haru-chan, I brought you bagels!" Hunny said as he thrust a pastry box into Haruhi's arms with an amazing force.

"Thank you very much, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi glanced into the pastry box and discovered it was filled to the brim with bagels of all kinds. She felt her cheeks heat as she heard a loud growling and felt the hunger pains pinch her sides.

"Have you eaten yet Haruhi-chan?" Mori asked in a monotone manner, matching his outfit.

"No, I haven't been able to eat since I saw those pictures of Mei-chan," I eye the bagels, wanting desperately to eat one. Hunny gazes at me and seems to be analyzing my movement, like a scientist would analyze a lab rat.

"You can have one if you like," Hunny offers. His voice doesn't seem as bubbly as usual, but that isn't really registering at the moment. It seems that the only words that make sense in my mind right now are: 'bagel' . . . 'food' . . . 'and eat.'

"Thank you," I pick up a nice cheese bagel that was lying on the top of the bagel mount and grasp it in my hand. I savor the smell of the, and I can even feel the corners of my mouth dampen.

'Itadakimasu," I open my mouth wide about to take a huge bight when Mori-senpai swiftly bights the bagel out of my hands.

"Haruhi, were you about to eat that bagel?" a demonic voice calls out after me.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai," I can feel his breath cold on my ear. When did he even get here?

"How can you be so naïve?" he scoffed, pointing his notebook at a now collapsed Mori. I gasp; someone had tampered with the bagels.

"Mori-senpai!" I rush over to him, is he breathing? Is he okay? Why did he eat the bagel, my bagel!

"Don't worry Haru-chan," Hunny embraced me gently, "Mori-kun will be fine, it only had a sleeping solution in it, and he should wake up soon!"

It seemed like Hunny was trying to convince both me and himself at the same time.

I take another look at Mori-senpai's sleeping face. I was so scared. I thought that he was dead!

"Forgive me Haruhi, I just needed to show you that you had to be more careful. That could have been you!" through my teary eyes, I see a clear view of eyes full of concern, "However, we have a more serious matter at hand."

I force myself to calm down, because there is something in his voice. Something like an ominous tone.

"What is wrong Kyo-chan?" Hunny's face is masked over with discomfort. Ever since Mori passed out he had been sitting next to him, watching patiently for him to awake.

"On the way to this meeting I was with Tamaki," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while lowering his head

* * *

"_Tamaki, will be at the school shortly, you realize that Haruhi will be livid after your plan to 'teach her a lesson to be careful.' I also think that having Mori-senpai pass out is a bit much" Kyoya paused and glanced at the boy across from him. Tamaki was on the cell phone, not listening at all, "Are you listening to me? Get of your cell, this is serious business."_

"_Kyoya, I'm sorry for this. I have to go," Tamaki opened the door, and it swung open into the crowded street._

"_Tamaki, what are you doing?!" Kyoya's heart stopped. Not because his best host was being ridiculous, but because his best friend was exiting a moving car, endangering his life!_

_I'll be fine," Tamaki smiled, trying to give Kyoya reassurance, "Here, go to the meeting. Then please come and meet with me at the hospital!"_

_And with in and instant he was gone, leaving Kyoya with only a cell phone with a newly opened message on the screen._

* * *

"This is the phone," Kyoya flipped open the slim sleek phone presenting it to me. My eyes glued themselves to the screen saver, a recent picture of me exactly an hour before my father died. I was in a Gothic Lolita outfit for one of his twisted themes. But in this candid shot was my 'natural' smile.

"So what does the message say?" I am breathing heavily, like there is a ton of bricks on my chest. Hunny has a worried look on his face growing even grimmer by the moment.

"_Milord, _

_Kaoru was attacked_

_I'm the hospital_

_w/ him Please Hurry_

_over! _

_-Hikaru"_

* * *

_Tsuzuki_

* * *

Thanks For Reading! pLeAsE rEvEiW!


	7. For their sake and mine!

Dear Readers!

I'm so sorry that this came out late! I have a lot going on right now, so please bear with me, i will try my best to stay my punctual self.

Thank you to all who are reviewing! Please continue to review!

Nakima-chan

* * *

"Kaoru!" I rush into the hospital room after dashing like a mad woman to get here. I made the driver break an innumerable amount of laws to get here so quickly.

"Haruhi, try to be more quiet, Kaoru is sleeping," Hikaru is still sitting at the side of the hospital bed. His hand intertwined with his brothers'.

"I'm sorry," I am gasping for air now, trying to tranquilize myself. I slowly approach the two, afraid of what I will find.

I was right to be afraid. He was just as messed up as Mei-chan had been, if not more so. His left eye was swollen and darkened

His pale right arm was covered with a tourniquet.

His left leg had a bright neon blue foot cast. His right wore a tattered pair of jeans that was tattered and stopped just below his knee. Where the frayed ends of the pants ended, a white bandage began, and circled his leg until reaching the ankle.

"That's only half of it," Hikaru noted bitterly, "He also has a few broken bones with a mean set of bruises to match. I don't recommend you see his body. It will only make your blood boil more.

I think of Kaorus' smiling face. Wasn't he haling me pack my things just a few days ago? I mean I was moving to his house! How could something like this happen?

First Dad . . .

Then Mei-chan . . .

Now, Kaoru . . .

Whoever is playing these sick jokes isn't kidding.

"Where are the others?" Hikaru still has his unwavering eyes glued to Kaoru, similar to the way Hunny had been watching Mori earlier.

Eyes that are full of concern and anxiously awaiting for the moment their partners eyes open again. As if in that instant, everything will be alright again.

"Hunny-senpai insisted we check Mori-senpai into the hospital? Where is Tamaki-senpai?"

"He went to check on Mei-chan, they are on the other side of the wall," he lifts his free hand and points in at said wall.

"I will be right back," I stealthily see myself out the door and navigate my way to Mei-chans' room and stop before the door. I feel fear rush through me. I am afraid of what will happen on the other side of the door.

Would Mei-chan begrudge me? Did she blame me for what happened for her? I wouldn't blame her if she did, but I don't think I could handle her anger at me right now.

And what about Tamaki? Would he be cold toward me like when . . . no . . . No, he won't. He will be there for me, just like he always has been.

With this knowledge alone I gain strength enough to raise my hand to the knob of the door and twist . . . now all I have to do is push.

I fill my lungs with hopes some fresh air, only to be disappointed with the stale and sterile hospital brand.

"It's taking you long enough to open the door," there is a flirtatious voice behind that causes me to jump. Without looking I can tell it is my beloved blonde senpai . . . and I don't mean Hunny.

"Tamaki-senpai!" I feel every part of me is slowly growing more and more energized. How is it that just those few words can get my blood pumping again?

"Haruhi, I was being serious. Are you going open up the door or not?" Tamaki chuckles as he places his hand so that if barely covers mine. Together we open the door, this time he's is literally giving me the strength to move.

As I enter the room I see that Mei-chan has been making herself at home. She was wearing a cute – Hello Kitty – bathrobe with matching slippers.

"No, Kurosagi!" Darn! They really need to add more romance in this dorama! Give me more Yamaki love!" she was so totally and completely focused on the show that she didn't notice the two figures wander in.

"Mei-chan, you have a visitor!" Tamaki startles her with his sing song voice.

"Tamaki-kun, I know you're here. You aren't as sly as you think." She mutes the T.V. and turns round. There is a look of shock when she sees me and then . . . there is a loud shriek as she rushes toward me.

"Haruhi-chan!" there is a glint of determination in her eyes as she rushes toward me. I brace myself for impact.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm so glad that you're okay!" she collides with me, giving me a full on glomp. I almost fell to the ground, but luckily Tamaki was able to catch us.

"Mei-chan, you aren't mad at me?" I ask unsurely. I was so sure that when she ran up to me, she was going to slap me.

"Are you kidding me?" Mei released me and gave me a serious look, "The entire time I thought that something might have happened to you! If they did something as bad as this to me . . . I just couldn't bare to think what they might have done to you!"

"The entire time she was here she kept saying, _'If they did something to Haruhi, then their days are numbered!'_" Tamaki added smiling, "By the way I bought you some snacks!"

He lifted a bag filled to the brim with everything from steamed pork buns to dango.

"Thank you so much Tamaki-kun! I was getting sick of this hospital food!" Mei makes a run at the food and immediately starts to scarf down an onigiri filled with and umeboshi.

"She and Tamaki chat in their friendly manner. She casually flirts and he . . . hosts . . . nothing out of the ordinary. But I can't help but feel a little jealous. For some reason don't want her to monopolize Tamaki. Aren't I terrible to think such a person?

I mean, she was just attacked because of ME! She has a right to be angry!

"When they were hurting you . . . did you . . . did you ever blame me for it, even for just a moment?" my eyes fill up with tears. I seem to be crying a so much lately that I don't even try to hold my tears back anymore.

"No, not even for a instant did I blame Haruhi-chan," Mei answered sternly, "Now stop crying over such a thing or I won't share my YanYan with you!"

As she said that, just for a moment, her expression wavered. And Mei, my tough ganguro friend, looked like she was going to cry too.

"Okay, I'll stop crying," I wipe my tears with my sleeves. As a result, my eyes are eve redder then they should be.

"Here," Tamaki held out a handkerchief to me, "Really Haruhi, young ladies should carry one of these around."

I stare at the handkerchief and take it gratefully.

"You're just like a doting father Tamaki," I say, trying to imitate the voice of a rebellious, indignant daughter.

"His face is turning red and begins to grin. He has a right to, since this is the first time that I've ever admitted him to being my 'father. Then he suddenly jumped on me.

"Haruhi! You are so cute! Such a cute daughter I have!" He squeals as he fusses over me. Just like he always does.

"Eh, you're embarrassing me!" I squirm. Actually, I really don't mind, truthfully, I want to stay like this . . . but Mei-chan is in the room.

"That's my job as your doting father!" he smiles and ruffles my hair. I feel really warm right now, and I like it.

I want to protect moments like this . . . moment with the host club.

I know this all isn't a coincidence. Someone is trying to break up my _family_.

And I am going to find them and stop them.

For everybody's sake . . .

Mei-chan . . .

Kaoru . . .

Tamaki . . .

And mine!

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! If there were errors please forgive me! It is midnight where I am and I am really tired!

Anyways! Please Review!


	8. Tamaki and Ranka talk, and Ranka wins!

Dear Readers!

I'm so sorry for the late update! I lost my Flash Drive, that had all of the chapters! So I've been searching for it literally all night and this morning! I'm very tired, but I needed to post the story! I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review!

By the way! Thanks to 'reader traffic' I can see how many readers in different countries! isn't that neat? Just a shout out to all of you outside the U.S.! Love to all!

Please Review! I get a lot of hits, but very few reviews, which makes me feel discouraged, so please review!

Thank you

Nakima-chan

* * *

Right now the tension in the room is high. Just a few short minutes ago everyone was totally fine. All the host clubs – plus Mei – were chatting in Kaoru's crowded hospital room. Well, everyone except Mori, who was fast asleep in the room across the hall. Hikaru sat in silent anticipation at the side of the bed.

All the drama began when Kaoru finally woke up from his deep sleep.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! You're okay! Thank goodness!" Hikaru was near tears at the sight of his beloved brothers' eyes weakly fluttering open.

Everyone was still as they watched the two brothers, everyone trying their best not to disturb their reunion.

"Hikaru, I'm fine. You don't have to look so worried," Kaorus' voice is weak, but it only seems to fuel a reckless rage inside of Hikaru.

"Are you kidding me? Those men beat you to death and you aren't the least bit angry?! Don't you want revenge? You don't even want to get back at them?" Hikaru ranted and raved like a mad man. By this point almost everyone had retreated to Meis' room. The only other people left in the room besides me were the two kings of the host club, and they didn't look to sure of themselves either.

"Of course I'm angry! But there is nothing that I can do about it," Kaoru preaches fervently to the non-believer, trying to put Hikaru at ease.

"There wasn't anything that you could do, but I could have done something about it," Hikaru is restraining himself, holding himself back so that he won't go insane.

"What exactly happened?" Kyoya cut in. He brought out his notebook and opened it. From my point of view all I can see was a hodge-podge of pictures, profiles and accounts.

Some in Japanese others in English, but it was all absolutely confusing. What kind of creature was Kyoya, he was looking over the papers like it was second nature. What an amazing person.

"Last night . . . after Mori and Hunny-senpai left Hikaru and I decided to keep an eye on Haruhis' apartment. So we stayed there for the night," I can't read Kaoru's face, but his twin is the complete opposite. I feel rage and anger radiating off him like a microwave oven.

"Forget it okay, it doesn't matter," Hikaru looks like he has the will to kill, and the means to do it, "All that matters is that there are men out there that are trying to take away the two most important people in my life and there days are numbered."

"Hikaru, calm down," I place my hand on his tensed shoulder, using all my strength to relax it.

"Will the both of you just quit it?!" he slaps my hand off of his shoulder. I find my body going into complete shock and sense madness going on around me.

When everything finally begins to settle down around me I see Kyoya holding back a bewildered and frightened Hikaru. I also feel a pair of arms supporting me from behind. I glance at my hand and notice that it is a bit pink from where Hikaru had hit me. I never saw it coming, who would have ever thought that he would hurt me?

"Hikaru . . ."

"Don't say anything Haruhi!" Hikaru looks away from me, his face full of shame and regret, "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry!"

"Hikaru . . ." Kaoru breaths lightly, he looks tired again. I feel powerless as I look into his weary eyes and recall the promise I had made only minutes ago.

"Why don't you stay here for today Hikaru," Tamaki helps me steady myself and heads toward the confused boy, "It is best for you to be with your brother, and besides, I don't believe you will be able to handle today."

_Handle today_ . . . what could you possibly mean by that?

"Tamaki, what do you mean? Is there a host activity today?" I ask, realizing that it had been awhile since we had had host club or even attended school for that matter. Maybe Kyoya thought we had to do a photo-shoot or something, to make it up to the costumers.

"The original intention of the meeting this morning was to; first of all, demonstrate the dangers of carelessness," Kyoya began, reminding putting extra emphasis on the last few words, "And also to ready you for later on today."

"What is going on today?" It doesn't seem to be a good thing. Neither Tamaki nor Kyoya look like it will be all that enjoyable.

"Today is the day that we are going to pick up your fathers ashes."

* * *

Well, I have it here in my hands, the urn. It is rather small, and although it is made of porcelain I feel as if it were warm. I hold it close to my chest, afraid of letting it fall to the ground. To me, if I drop it, my world will be even more turned around than it was before, and that is saying something.

"Tamaki . . . Kyoya, thanks for helping me out so much these past few days," the two are sitting in front of me in the car. Are destination is the Hitachiin Estate, or more accurately my apartment.

"It's nothing really," Kyoya keeps looking out the window. If it had been months ago, when I first started at the host club, I would have thought he was just being rude. Now that I now him better, I know that just his reply meant something, something exceptional.

"Yes it is, if it wasn't for all of you, I don't know if I would be able to make it," I tighten my grasp on my late father and glance at my faux father. His is staring contently at me, "Really, Thank you."

I hear the brakes screech and feel the car ease to a stop. We're here, in front of my apartment.

I unlock the door and slowly walk in. A maid must have come and cleaned the place up, because I didn't see a trace of blood anywhere. I imagine Kaoru being beaten inside of this small apartment, Hikaru standing at the window, paralyzed unable to move or call for help. It makes my stomach churn.

I walk slowly to the place where my mother is and open the cabinet. There is already a picture of my father there – must have been Tamaki – and it is one of m favorites. It is a picture of him before he began to cross-dress. I like it so much, because I was the one who took it. I remember, because dad was going through one of those stages. This one included carrying pictures of one another around all the time in our wallets.

I didn't say anything, because whenever my dad went through these stages, it always meant something. The stage the stuck was the cross-dressing, but there were many more before that. I think that the cross-dressing stuck, because it made him feel closer to mom. Even if it is in a weird twisted way, I guess that when you love someone it doesn't really matter, you always want them to feel close by.

I place the urn in the cabinet and light some incense. The aroma fills the air of the stuffy apartment.

I feel two people kneel to the ground on both sides of me, making a soft thump as their knees hit the tatami.

All three of us in unison clap are hands and begin to pray.

* * *

_Father,_

_I hope that you and mom are having a nice time together. Don't worry about me I'm taken care of. Please continue to watch over me and the host club. Don't forget Mei and Misuzu-chan either. All of us miss you and wish you as well._

_Take care._

* * *

Eyes squint a bit to check if the other two are still praying. Kyoya seems to be done, but the blonde to the other side of me looks far from done.

His hands are pressed together as if he were squishing a bug. His eyes are squeezed tautly together. He looks like he is having a series talk with my father. And judging by the changing expressions on his face, I'd say that my father is talking back!

I hold back my laughter and stay composed. I like this peaceful feeling. I don't think that I want to interrupt it. It's fine to stay like this for awhile.

* * *

Inside a large room on the other side of town there is a message being sent.

A message being sent and traced through so many different countries and islands that it would be impossible to track down.

Inside of the room where the message was sent is a woman.

A woman walking across the marble floor, letting her wooden geta echo her footsteps as she walks down the hall.

Tsuzuki

Thank you for reading my story! Please REVIEW! I won't stop posting chapters, but I would be really happy. You can review even if you don't have an account, or even if you hate the story! Just Review!

Nakima-chan


	9. He has a PLAN!

Dear Readers,

Thank you for continually supporting my story, it makes me more happy than you know . . . but it has become alarmingly obvious that very few of you are reviewing . . . PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I won't stop posting the stories, but I feel more like writing when you review! In fact I write more the more that you review! So please do, it really does mean a lot! You can review whether you HATE it or DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT . . . LITERALLY EVERYONE CAN REVIEW!

On another note, to those of you that read the mannga updates of 'Ouran High School Host Club' it seems that Bisco-san is having similar ideas to end the series as i have for this story, please note that I came up with this idea BEFORE and I am in no way copying what is currently happening in the story!

Again thank you for the support and please continue to READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

We've just arrived at the hospital, the nauseating smell of sanitizer nipping at our noses. We enter a lively room bearing tidings of ramune an instant ramen. And the little kiddies come running to us like children to a plentiful Christmas tree.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru is dashing toward me like he was going for a medal. We collide and I am immediately caught up in the smell of Hikaru. A nice spicy aroma, I breathe it in.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi, could you ever forgive me," We are in a position similar to that of the Hitachiin twins infamous attacks on fan girls. It is rather odd to hear Hikaru apologize, since the one tearing up is usually Kaoru.

I hear spectators in the hall go into frenzy, many of the nurses neglecting their patients. I now fully realize that I am, once again, dressed as Fujioka Haruhi, mild mannered scholarship student residing at Ouran High School. I try not to pay much attention to their wooing.

"Hikaru, it is fine. I'm happy to see you are feeling well!" I hug him and spy Kaoru over his twins shoulder. He is smiling and he seems to have regained some color to his face, "You too Hikaru, I'm so happy that you are doing well."

"What about me?" Mei asks indignantly, annoyed that I had yet to greet her.

"I'm glad you are doing well Mei-chan."

". . . and me?" a gentle voice adds. It's Mori-senpai, no longer asleep, but wide awake and hurt that I hadn't asked him how he was doing.

"I'm extremely happy that you were okay. But you didn't have to eat that bagel Mori-senpai, it could have turned into a serious situation!" I chastise him a bit, but he smiles, knowing all too well that I only did it because I care.

"Me too Haru-chan," Hunny chimes in.

"Hunny-senpai, you aren't sick," I laugh. We all laugh and joke happily. It is more peaceful in comparison to our edgy morning. It was like the way we were that night of my house warming party.

I hope that we can just stay like this for awhile.

One of Kyoyas' men is into the room now. Usually I can't read they're expressions, they are usually stoic and statuesque. But there are three, the top three men, which do show expression. They seem to truly worry about 'Kyoya-sama.' And the expression is plain to see for everyone, it is an expression of extreme urgency and concern.

"I'm sorry everyone, you all seem to be having a good time, but I do believe that you would like to read this," he holds out a letter, freshly faxed, a bit crumpled, and reeking of trouble.

Kyoya takes the piece of paper and reads it over. It appears to be in a mix of different languages. I can only decipher the Japanese parts. Whoever is plotting this must be a genius; I mean who knows over ten languages fluently?

Apparently whoever can is no match for Kyoya, within seconds he clenches the paper, anger enveloping him.

Tamaki quickly grabs the letter, after a few more seconds than Kyoya; he too clenched the paper tightly. These two really are future company heads.

"Tamaki . . . Kyoya . . . what does the letter say?" I ask, I don't try to sugar coat my feelings, this isn't a time for that. I just know that no matter what I do, I need to fix this, and put all of it back to normal.

"Haruhi . . . it would be much better if you just left Japan."

"Milord, what are you talking about, how can you tell her-"

"Silence Hikaru . . . this isn't about what I can do, it is about what needs to be done."

"Surely there is something else that we can do-"

"NO HIKARU!! There is nothing else that we can do." His voice is in an absolute tone. He won't look me in the eye, All I can feel is the cold chill running through my system. All I can see is my family around me. And all I can hear is my 'father' disowning me. Whoever was doing this must pay . . . absolutely.

"I'm not going anywhere . . ." I murmur just above my breath. I feel a sensation running to the ends of my hair. The words shoot through the room, sending a spark to all the spectators and participants. I guess it really isn't surprising. Usually I just feel don't say disagree with anything, just show my disinterest. Except for recently, ever since I have begun to really try and understand Tamakis' words:

_Experiences of all kinds_

"There is no way that you are shipping me off like a troublesome daughter," I continue, "I'm staying here with the host club. I'm going to eat ootoro . . . I'm going to dress up in stupid cosplay . . . I'm going to be top scholarship student. I'll do whatever you tell me to do. I'll stand up to whoever is doing this to us and stop them . . . I'll do anything to stay with my family!"

I glance at Tamaki. He seems greatly affected by my speech. His eyes have softened at the edges. His shoulders are less tense. His hands grip at the crimped paper less. But he still seems firm on his decision.

"If you take her away Haru-chan then you have to send me there to!" Hunny rushes toward me and wraps his arms into mine. His voice was as serious as it is when he just wakes up in the morning.

"If Hunny goes I go too," Mori place his hand gently on my shoulder.

Soon after I feel another hand on my waist, it's Hikaru, firm by my side like he always is.

"If Hikaru goes then I go too!" Kaoru threatens an already defeated 'king.'

"Haruhi, is this really what you want?" Tamaki questions me, I detect him dither a bit . . . his voice betrays a bit of hope.

"Yes, I really want this," I reply, but before I finish I feel my body crash atop others and a warm body atop of me.

"I love you all so much!" Tamaki does an emotional 180 as he squeals atop the dog pile, "Thank you so much all of you!"

There is a brief silence, and then . . .

"TAMAKI, GET OFF OF US!"

He obeys, but the grin on his face does not go away. I help up Hikaru up and I spy Kyoya senpai from the corner of my eye. He has been silent since reading he letter. He is busy tapping the touch screen of his phone and looking over some papers in his infamous folder. He seems to be on the brink of a major discovery.

"What are you doing Kyoya?" walk towards him and peek over his shoulder. Is there is really something amusing about a cunning criminal?

"You haven't told me what the letter is about yet," I note, my tone is the kind of tone you would take while talking about the weather, I was definitely relaxed.

"The letter basically says the same thing that the last note said, but it gave me a little theory to go on," he stopped and closed his folder, and turned to face everyone, "And what just happened gave me an awesome idea."

Before he continued he gave a signal to his security force. A few moments later he gave his next order.

"Please inform all the guards that we will be leaving shortly and send them away, but you and the other two stay," he commanded. The caring guard went to go carry out the orders perfectly. Kyoya turned back to the rest of us.

"I have a plan . . ."

* * *

Renge awoke that morning, thinking it was like any other. She opened up her laptop, and bid her Haruhi screen-saver good morning. She yawned a bit and let her body take over, and go into the morning routine. Eat breakfast, log into email, check host club update . . . hopefully there would be a 'meeting' today, life was so boring witho-

_Omg . . . no way!_ Renge thought, paying no head to the crisant that she had just dropped. She clicked frantically on the link . . . then she read it . . . in big bold letters:

_**HOST CLUB GONE MISSING!!**_

__

**WHERE HAVE OUR BISHONEN GONE?!**

* * *

Tuszuki

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm serious about the reviewing problem . .. seriously review! I don't care if it is in a different language, just review! For my sanitys' sake! Thank you for reading and please read again next week!

Thank you!

Nakima-chan


	10. Parachutes, Code Names, and Kotatsu

Dear Readers!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! That seems to work very well, so I shall used the same tactic once again!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

And also check out my profile, so that you can see what other stories i'm up to, like that labor day chapter will be an extra for 'What Kyoko is Thankful For.' Hope that some of you will check it out!

Love,

Nakima-chan

* * *

I can't believe I got talked into this . . . I stare out the small port window and quickly snap my head back forward and close my eyes. I breathe in and out, trying not to think about the window. I'm trying not to think about the clouds outside the window. I'm trying not to think about the ground underneath the clouds outside the window.

. . . This isn't working out as well as I hoped it would.

The muscles in my legs tense and my back begins to ache with vigor. How long have I been in this position? My last memory was in the hospital room, after Kyoya had told all of us of his plan.

* * *

_"Hajima" Kyoya turns to the glasses clad body guard who is at full attention, "Have you taken care of the cameras?"_

_"The cameras went off before I gave you the letter sir," the kind bodyguard, Hajima answered dutifully. Kyoya grins approvingly toward his body guard._

_"Very good, please excuse all of the other men in the hospital. Tell them that the letter was a truce and that their services are no longer needed," Kyoya paused calculatingly. Watching him made me feel like he had this entire ordeal laid out on a chessboard, and was now setting up the board for a swift, cunning check mate, "On a completely different note, from this moment forward you are no longer apart of the Ootori Secret Services. Thank you for your services. I wish you luck in your future employment._

_The kind bodyguards' face didn't even flinch at the straight forward pink slip. Instead he just bows, and exits the room with full intensions of follow his duties until the end. If only there were more people like him in the world._

_"What in the world are you doing Kyo-chan? Haji-san was your best bodyguard!" Hunny speaks up in sympathy for the unemployed man. Mori placed Hunny on his lap and handed him a piece of cake, which he ate with a pout firm on his face._

_"I have a plan," was his simple reply he walks behind me and gets real close, "If all of you want to stay with Haruhi, then all of you will have to do exactly was I say. Mori, follow my lead with Tamaki."_

_That was the last that I heard . . . after that a felt a sharp sting in my neck and I was out like a candle with no air._

* * *

I hear a grown near me. Well, at least I know that I'm not alone. I breath in the air let the smells around me sink in, it is too dark too see much, even with the small window letting in a small beam of light.

I smell crisp air . . . a bit of dust; we must be on a cargo ship . . . and . . . a bit of light cologne? Not just any cologne either, it's _his_ cologne.

"Tamaki, is that you?" I whisper, hoping that it isn't some complete stranger.

"Haruhi?" his voice was true and clear, but the odd thing was the sound was coming a bit above my head. I realize that the there is something – perhaps a strap – wrapped around my torso and attached to something else in the front by a metal clip.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" we both ask simultaneously. I blush in embarrassment. Thank goodness neither of us can see one another.

There is a low buzz in the room and a dim light bulb flickers on. Enlightenment fills the room, if you can call it that. It is more like a small closet, and bear too. The worst part about the light opening was seeing just what position I was in. Chin-to-forehead with Tamaki, between us is a D-link and on Tamakis' back is . . . a parachute . . . a most terrible discovery.

"Good morning, you two love birds," and ominous voice greets us from the other side of the closed closet door, "It's great you woke up, you are about to arrive to your destination. Tamaki-sama, a little birdie told me that you knew how to use a parachute . . . take care of the little lady."

"Wait just a moment, what do you think you are trying to pull here?" Tamaki is fighting the pink creeping up his ears.

"Prepare for departure! 5 . . . 4 . . . 3. . . 2. . . . _Bon Voyage!_"

* * *

After the quickest seconds of my life I can now officially say that I do not like figure skating. The second I hit the ground I thought, 'Thank goodness that is over!'

But now, a couple seconds later, I realized that the entire fall I'd been screaming and clasping onto him the entire time. And that although the screaming had stopped, I was still clamped onto him like my life depended on it, and it wasn't just my arms. I slowly disentangle my legs from around his torso.

"Haruhi, are you okay?!" Tamakis' raspy voice is filled with a bit of adrenaline, but his face is full of worry for me. Lately I have been seeing this side of Tamaki often; I wish that I was stronger, like Hunny-senpai, so I didn't worry the host club so much.

A voice as smooth as silk sails through the air, the language is foreign, but I can tell that this is not the voice of a foe, or even a stranger for that matter/ Tamaki responds to it like a trained animal to a whistle. His face is full of hope and a smile spreads across his face.

Tamaki looks close to tears, as he replies fluently. Although we hear the grass around us rustle neither of us move. We only sit in anticipation of the person coming our way.

I am the first one to spot her, since she is coming from the direction behind Tamaki. She is in a simple cotton dress that flows beautifully over her long, elegant legs. Oddly, her dress seems to be a retro attempt at a kimono. Immediately I know that this is definitely Tamakis' mother. There is no doubt in my mind. Same eyes, same face, and her beautiful hair are the same that Tamaki has inherited.

I notice that although she is facing me and not Tamaki, her eyes are glued on him. I wonder if she even realizes that I am here.

When she finally reaches us, she cradles Tamaki in her arms and then I see the warm tears roll down Tamakis' face. It looks like we've brought a prodigal son home.

Welcome Home Tamaki!

* * *

She brought us to a small cottage where there was a familiar looking dog prancing around the front yard at the sight of Tamaki. When we entered the home I noticed a sagely grand piano amid the humble little country cottage. And in the little nook of the house there were many pictures of Tamaki from as far back as middle school to a few weeks ago in our last cosplay event.

Their reunion was heart-warming and moving. It was one of those things that made you feel fuzzy on the inside. After the sun had set and their catching up was all caught up, she turned her violet eyes to me and gave me full attention.

"Tamaki," she began, her voice had changed tone, and she now referred to him in his Japanese name, "You brought a high school girl with you, but why is she dressed like a boy? Is it a new fashion out of Harajuku?"

She pauses.

"How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Tamakis' mother, Anne Sophie, nice to meet you," she turns her head to Tamaki and grins mischievously. I understand that Tamaki sees you as his daughter; I guess that makes you my sweet grand-daughter right? You can call me Obaa-chan!"

She gives me a wink. She is so young and energetic, how can I possibly think of her as my grandmother? It seems a bit too difficult. But if I think about it more clearly, she is just another addition to our family. Our family is growing, that makes me feel happy for some reason.

"Hai . . . Obaa-chan," I try out the name, and she rewards me with a smile. The same kind of smile my mom would give me every day after she got home from 'the office.' But on days when she was 'in court' she would also pick me up and spin me around, proclaiming that the best thing in the world was to come home to a smiling child. In fact she almost named me Emiko.

"We are all going to have a splendid time together," she smiled and got up, "But first I must give you a package I received right before you arrived. She walked to the door and picked up a large cardboard box that seemed to have been express mailed.

The box was dented and duct taped all over, but what quickly caught out eyes was the address to 'Rune Suoh' from 'The Shadow King.'

We rip open the package and find a laptop, a cell phone, and a few Euro bills; I wonder how much a Euro is worth.

We open the laptop and a note slips out. It is a quickly scrawled note to us:

_Greetings,_

_As you two must already realize, you are in France. _

_I hear that the weather is nice this time of year, especially at the countryside. (wink)_

_The cell phone has all of us in the directory already._

_All of the phones are still registered to the former users, so if the call isn't from one of us do not answer._

_In the laptop you will be able to email, im, and use the web cam to keep in contact. _

_About 9:00 tomorrow your time all of us will have a 'meeting' via web cam, so please be there._

_For now enjoy your time, and tell Anne-Sophie that I will send her a kotatsu this winter!_

_-signed the Dark King_

_Btw . . . your alias are Baka-Tono and Kawaii-Tanuki, use them whenever calling or writing an email, this is key!_

"Kyoya sure has come up with one doosey of a plan," I mumble to myself. I feel my eye lids heavy, this must be jet lag that I've heard so much about.

"Yes, but that is for us to worry about tomorrow. For now get some rest," Tamakis' mothers' soothing voice calms me, and makes my eyes feel even more heavy, "Tamaki, you can sleep in the loft. Haruhi, you can stay with me tonight."

Staying the night with Obaa-chan? That sounds kind of fun. To bad I'm so jet-lagged; maybe she'll show me embarrassing pictures of Tamaki before I go to sleep.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Dear Readers,

I think this is the most I have ever written for this story! I'm very proud. Do you like that I brought back Anne-Sophie? Most people don't even know who she is yet though huh? She is not an original character, she is really Tamakis' mother, to those who have also read the Japanese releases, you can verify that fact for me.

Any how.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!LEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you for those who always review! I look forward to your input! See you next week!

Love,

Nakima-chan


	11. Itazura na Shashin

Dear Readers,

I bet that on Friday all of you logged on to your emails expecting to find that a notice from fanfiction saying that I had updated my story, but you didn't find it. You didn't think much of it, you probably thought that I was running late and would have it in sometime on the week end. You check again Saturday, still no story . . . Sunday, still no story. At this point you are pulling your hair out because you are just so frustrated with Nakima-chan . . . well I'm very sorry.

The fact of the matter is I am changing that days of my updates from **FRIDAY** to **WENDSDAY** !! This is very important! The reason being is that after school started, my schedule became more hectic, I decided the most sensible day to post is Wendsday, since it is the day that is most convienient. If this is a problem for you, then I am sorry. You can pretend that the due date is still Friday and just wait to read it until then.

On a totaly different note, PLEASE REVIEW!

I know that not many of you like to review, but it really helps me, especially since I have less time to write now! So please review, if you have something you want to see in the story REVIEW . . . if I mess up somewhere REVIEW . . . if you have a question about the storyline REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Nakima-chan

* * *

Early in the morning we awoke to the smell of rice and miso.

"Good morning Obaa-chan, are you making breakfast?" I ask as I yawn and follow the scent of the ultimate Japanese breakfast.

She is dressed in an apron, her curly locks pulled back into a half bun. Although the sun was shining as much as a rusted old tin can her eyes sparkled with a vibrant glimmer.

"Haruhi-chan, guess what I found last night after you went to sleep?" she looked at me coyly, like she knew who was going to win a horse race that I was betting on. She slipped her hand into the laced pocket of her apron and pulled out a small picture.

In the picture there was a boy with an angelic face and curly blond hair. He was at a keyboard piano completely concentrated on his piece. His expression was that of a person trying to solve a mystery even Holmes couldn't crack, yet there was a great deal of joy in his face. This boy was Tamaki, no doubt about it. It takes Tamaki to make such an expression at such a young age. The reason why there was so much joy in him while playing the piano was lying behind him in the picture and standing in front of me right now, his mother.

"Isn't he just too adorable? I remember that day. It was beautiful and sunny. Any normal boy his age would have yearned to just run around in the meadow and get dirty, but during that time I was extremely ill. I told Tamaki to have some fun, but instead he stayed inside and played song after song for me," her eyes are filled with reverie and endearment.

"Yes, he really is adorable," I agree.

"Oh and this one is just precious," she squeals as she pulls out another picture. The way that she acts, you wouldn't be able to tell if she was a crazed fan girl or a doting parent.

I feel my stomach churn as I focus my eyes on the picture. In the picture is a young Tamaki pecking the rosy cheek of a girl almost as stunning as he. She was burnet with crystal blue eyes that looked all knowing and powerful.

"She was Tamakis' first crush," she says it as an absolute fact, which makes me feel a pang in my heart. Why?

Why was a so upset by such a frivolous photo?

"Good morning, do I smell miso?" I hear Tamakis' ever clear voice and find that when he wakes up in the morning not a hair is out of place, to be expected from the 'King.'

His breath skips a bit at the sight of the picture; blood rushes to his face and begins to rush to his face.

"Mother, what are you showing Haruhi?" he leaps toward the picture in an attempt to steal away the picture. I was like if he could do that, than I would forget what I saw. Fat chance at that.

"What are you so embarrassed you are so cute!" she teases him and waves it around.

Why is he so embarrassed, I mean he is always so proud at host club, what is different now? If any of our clients saw this flustered mess, they would probably dethrone him and crown one of the twins. I watch the two as they play 'Keep Away From Tamaki' a game that my 'Obaa-chan' is rather good at playing.

"Why do you have to show all these pictures to Haruhi? It is so embarrassing!" Tamaki whines continuing to reach in vain for the picture.

"It's because all parents want to show off pictures of their beautiful children to the world," she kisses the picture, stopping Tamaki dead in his tracks.

"Well, at least she doesn't blow up your pictures and keep them in a treasure box," I add slyly. If there was any other physical way Tamaki could look any more embarrassed, he would look extremely eccentric.

"That isn't fair, the two of you ganging up on me like that!" he is right, it isn't fair. How is a rabbit supposed to hide from a vicious raccoon and her grandmother?

"Okay, enough already, let's just have a nice and peaceful breakfast as a family, okay?" Obaa-chan swiftly guides us to our tables and sits us down like we are trained animals in a circus act with the reward of breakfast if we behaved. After she sat down, we all grab our chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

We still have a bit of time left before the meeting and I decide to check the news updates in Japan. The first thing I see as the internet window pops up is the club website.

And in bright bold text I see:

_**HOST CLUB GONE MISSING!!**_

_**WHERE HAVE OUR BISHONEN GONE?!**_

When Kyoya wants people to know about something, he screams it at them . . . politely.

Beneath was an in depth article about conspiracy theories of what had happened to the host club.

One said that we had been abducted by U.F.O.s' because we were superior and the aliens wanted to study the 'best quality' men . . . This part of the article was Renge.

There was also a video with the title: 'The Last Girl that saw our Hosts'

I clicked the play button. On the screenwas an overly dramatic Mei, sitting on a chair with a handkerchief in hand, crying her heart out. It is so terrible, that people couldn't tell whether she was truly sad, or if it was all just an act.

I decide to switch to the National Japanese News, but they also have coverage of our disappearance, only instead of referring to us as bishonen, they entitle the broadcast: 'Future Prospective Heirs to Five Major Companies Missing.' If you ask me, the first title is way more appealing.

"What are you looking at?" Tamaki sits down beside me so that we are elbow to elbow at the coffee table.

"I just found out that our disappearance is national news," I reply, letting him peruse the articles. Slowly his jaw began to drop as he read through the unbelievable article, and saw the matching pictures.

There was one of the injured Kaoru with a protective Hikaru crying over his injured brother. Anyone from the host club could tell those were crocodile tears compared to the ones he nearly shed in the hospital. They probably took that shot to get sympathy by means of 'brotherly love' also known as twincest.

There was another of Mori scooping up Hunny in a hurry; it appeared as if they were running away from someone as well.

The last one was of me and Tamaki, both unconscious, tied, and gagged. When did they take a picture of that?

"This is amazing," Tamaki continued to gawk at the computer screen, "I knew that there would be a stir by our appearance, but . . . it is the entire country of Japan! That is just amazing"

Right after Tamakis' words three separate screens popped up on the screen. In all of them were familiar faces, some more tired than others.

"Baka-Tono . . . Kawaii-Tanuki . . . are you there?"

* * *

Tsuzuki

Thank you for reading my story!

PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. It's all on the line tomorrow

Dear Readers,

On Wendsday I was not able to update do to a recent turn of events. So I will try changing my times once again. From now on I will post the chapters on Saturday! Yay!

Please enjoy as I wrap up the chapter. If anyone can tell me who is harassing this family, then say it in a review and you will get pocky points . . . . speaking of revew

ahem

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!LEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

sincerely yours

Nakima-chan

* * *

"Are you there Baka-Tono? . . . Kawaii-Tanuki?" two voices ask in unison. It is none other than the Hitachiin Twins, Kaoru still in bandages and Hikaru by his side. From what we can tell they were over-looking a gorgeous beach behind them.

On the screen to the right of that one is Hunny and Mori Senpai. There back-drop is a roller-coaster that has loops shaped like a pair of a certain mouse's ears. I have a pretty good idea of where they are.

Kyoya is the only person who does not have a partner, he has the blandest background, and I couldn't tell where in the world he was. All I know is that the possibilities are endless.

"Good Morning to you two," Kyoya takes a generous sip of coffee, apparently wherever he is it is either very late at night, or very early in the morning. How do I know this? Kyoya never drinks coffee, only tea. And if my eyes are not deceiving me, then I can swear that I see a tin of instant coffee mix.

"Good Morning yourself Kyo . . . umm . . ." Tamaki realized that he didn't know how to address anybody; we have only been given our nicknames thus far.

Kyoya, all-knowing Kyoya, held up a paper with names written on them:

Haruhi: Kawaii-Tanuki

Tamaki: Baka-Tono

Kyoya: Kuro-Tono

Hunny: Usa-chan

Mori: Okita-kun

Hikaru: Neko-Ichi

Kaoru: Neko-Ni

His hand-writing is flawless as flawless as ever. Even with the rush and fatigue it seems that there was nothing that could keep him from being absolutely perfect.

"Baka-Tono, you're taking care of Kawaii-Tanuki, right?" Hikaru asked, half a question, half of an accusation.

"Of course I am!" Tamaki shot back defensively.

"Stop bickering, there are more important things to talk about," Kyoya silenced the two instantly.

"Now then," He began, "Our plan seems to have worked, they sent a reply minutes after the first national broadcast. They want to shut this up as quickly as possible and cut all of the loose ends."

"Who are they?" I ask, balling up my fist so that I could feel my fingernails dig into my fleshy palm.

"I can't say for sure, but it is a very educated guess. They say that they refuse to travel to France; however they agree to meet you in Germany. They want to meet Haruhi only and don't want any of the other host members present," Kyoya leafs through his notebook and continues to sip eagerly at his coffee.

"We can't just send Tanu-chan in there by herself; we need to be there too!" Hunny argues while Mori nods in the background.

"Yeah!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheer in the background.

"I agree, there is no way that I'm letting Haruhi be shoved out in front of wolves," Tamaki placed his hand protectively on my shoulder and I felt a warm kind of tingle there. It is amazing just how aware I was about his fingertips touching my shoulder. He almost seemed like a father who was dead set against giving away his daughter.

'Calm down everyone, I never said that we were going to play by the rules, we'll definitely be there," Kyoya grinned like he had five aces up his sleeve.

"So what's the plan?" I ask, ready to do anything. Everyone smiles at me, smile at me like I'm a little sister.

"You have the easiest job," Kyoya begins to explain, "All you have to do is show up and . . ."

* * *

I'm taking a walk with Tamakis' mother now, after being debriefed on my mission. Tonight I was to fly - coach- to Germany and meet the person at a café, it just happens to be the most expensive café in Germany, so we know that this is a 'front car' kind of enemy.

They wouldn't tell me anything else only to show up at promptly nine in the morning.

The moment we finished the meeting I was whisked away by Tamakis' mother walking through yet another beautiful meadow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asks me, bringing me out of my daze. I look at her and it seems that it my life was a shoujo manga, then she would always be surrounded by refreshing sparkles and would be one of those people that never seemed to age. She is just such a dazzling person that sometimes I don't realize that I unconsciously steal glances at her.

I follow her gaze and it is towards the open meadow full of flowers and in a background of forest. The flowers are all different colors and made me remember that when I watched a movie about a wonderland that had singing flowers and western style cottages. Just put Obaa-chan in a light blue dress and an apron and it would be perfect.

"Yes, it is beautiful,'' I reply. We continue our walk down a path and eventually we meet a bubbling brook. A breeze passes by us swiftly and I hear a deep sigh come from Obaa-chan. I search her face, only to find that it has fallen to a low I had never seen it before.

"Obaa-chan . . . are you well?" I take her arm and lead her to a rock that she can rest on for awhile.

"On that day," she begins with a shaky voice, "On the day that Tamaki left me for Japan, there was a breeze just like that one. No whenever there is a breeze like that I feel a chill inch up and down my back."

Her face is tormented and ashamed. Tears rush down her cheeks and I imagine her like this for nights and nights after letting Tamaki go.

"You see the host club as your most precious family, right Haruhi?" she stops her tears long enough to start talking again, "If so then never sell them out to anyone, do you understand me?"

I nod in reply.

I never want to know the feeling of selling my family out to anyone.

Hikaru . . . Kaoru . . . Hunny and Mori . . . Kyoya . . . Tamaki . . . there is no amount of money worth giving them up.

"I would never sell my family to anyone," I hold out my pinky finger, and she wraps hers around mine and we shake.

It is a promise.

* * *

We return to the house and see Tamaki running to us from the gate anxiously.

"Haruhi . . . Mother . . . are you alright?" he worried and gives us both a good look over.

"Of course we are!" his mother smiles, she has already regained her complexion, "What kind of mother am I? Making my son worry for me, I must be a terrible burden!"

She ruffles his hair playfully and for a moment, his face is nice and gentle, like they are in all of his 'baby pictures.'

I know that tomorrow we put everything on the line.

Kyoya puts his inheritance on the line.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, and Hunny put their companies on the line.

Tamaki puts this, his relationship with his mother, on the line.

Everything goes on the line and into my hands.

No pressure.

I look again at the happy seen, reminding myself what I have on the line

. . .

family.

* * *

"Are you ready miss?" a sunglass' wearing man asks.

"Yes, I am. Off to Germany we go.

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Sorry that I broke of the story line so many times! please forgive me! I want everything next chapter to be a suprise!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!LEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Love,

Nakima-chan


	13. 13 steps, an omen?

Dear Readers!

Thank you for reading! The story is really heating up!

Please review, I want to know your reaction to who the villan is. The more reviews the more happy I am! Thank you!

I hope that you like it so please review!

* * *

I sigh after the one the most disheveling nights I have had in my short lifetime. First, I was almost late, because Obaa-chan could not stop bawling. How could I leave so cruelly when my new found grandmother was crying?

Then I had to have Tamaki help me attain my plane ticket, since I cannot speak French. On top of that after I went through security I was escorted to hallway, down the hallway and into a room where I was knocked unconscious again!

I awoke in mid-air, in a similar situation I was in earlier. And stayed that way even an hour after we had landed and the entire luggage had been unloaded.

I was soon rescued by a Japanese-German security guard. When he saw me, he didn't think that it was at all odd to find a human inside of the cargo hold of a plane. He let me off of a golf cart in front of an open taxi in the front of the terminal.

Without me even uttering a word the taxi driver floored it to a tall building with a foreign looking name, but I'm sure that it was were I was supposed to be, because it had the sign that Kyoya told me to look for, a rose tinted black.

I enter the café. There aren't many people their, it is still rather early in the morning, but I find a suspicious set of staircases and step up them carefully. I imagine that each stair is a potential threat. A trap door may send me falling to my doom, or maybe an invisible lazar would slice off my foot! I know that I am not a spy or a ninja, but if anyone had lived a day with the host club, they would know just how trick they got. And as for their enemies, I would say doubly so.

As I inch my way up I count each stair.

"1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

4 . . .

5 . . .

6 . . .

7 . . .

8 . . .

9 . . .

10 . . .

11 . . .

12 . . ."

I gasp as I count the last step on and let out a dreadful, "13"

My stomach must have been a gold gymnast, because I felt sick. Not that kind of sick that you get on a boat or after a rollercoaster. The kind that you get and feel like you are going to die, and there is no way that anyone could save you, even if they tried.

I make my way over to a door with the words reserved with another picture of a tinted rose on it. Inside it was a tatami room style room. It was not very large, but large enough. Inside there was no one, so I guess that I had come early.

That's okay . . . it will just give me time to think, when was the last time that I just thought to myself? I remember now, it was the time when I fell asleep in the middle of host club.

That day I had a dream.

In the dream I was there as me in middle school touring Ouran. I went on a magical adventure that was so crazy; I don't know how I came up with it.

The first person I saw there was Kyoya as a centipede.

The next people were Renge, as a duchess, and Kyoya and Hikaru. Both were Cheshire cats that lead me to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria was Tamaki as a mad hatter, Hunny as a bunny, and Mori as a mouse.

In the end I met the king and queen of the land who were going to kill Renge.

Do you know who the king and queen were?

My mom and dad . . . they are the family that I was born into.

In the dream I ran straight for my mother and embraced her with all my might, knowing all too well that soon the dream would be over.

At the time of the dream my father was still living and breathing. He was still bringing in lovers by day and working at night. He was still wearing the idiotic 'father' t-shirt. He was still dressing like a woman.

If I were to have that dream again I'm sure I would have embraced my father too. They would both tell me how much they love me, and how much they miss me. They would hold me until . . . the dream was over and there was nothing more than a memory left within me.

After that dream I awoke to the sound of Tamakis' voice. I dabbed at the corner of my eye where a nice fat tear was ready to roll right down my face.

I remember looking into the face of every host that day and thinking that they were very dear to me to have shown up in my dream. They all smiled at me, even though Kyoya wanted to throttle me for not changing into my cosplay yet.

Now that I think back at it and I feel warmth and strength from that moment. It reminds me of why I am sitting here on a tatami mat waiting for so and so to arrive. For the people who are dear to me.

I hear crisp even foot steps make its way up the stairs.

_tip tap tip tap _

With every step taken the enemy zeros in on me. As the plan was explained to me I was like a nice juicy steak luring out a starving vegetarian. The person didn't want to meet me, the where coming because they had to.

_tip tap tip tap_

My heart is starting to match the rhythm of the steps.

_tip tap tip tap_

_do-ki do-ki_

They stop in front of the door and slide it open.

My jaw drops.

My eyes widen.

My enemy is standing before me head held high with great posture.

In front of me is a kimono wearing woman.

She is, without a doubt, Tamakis' Grandmother.

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!

Again please REVIEW!

If you review Tamaki will love you forever!

Yay!

Um . . . in the review, make sure to include what you think about Tamakis' Grandmother being the villan.

Next chapter will have her evil monologue!

Thank you!

Sincerely,

Nakima-chan


	14. I hate that Woman

Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading! Don't really have much to say today. Please review, that would be very appreciated.

And on another note to Buri-kun: Why would Tamaki be getting an arranged marriage? That is WAY to close to what she does in the manga, no, this is going to be different.

Thank you for reading, please enjoy and review!

With Love,

Nakima-chan

* * *

_"I hate that woman,"_ Hunny-senpai had murmured one day when the host club had brought up Tamakis' grandmother. After that the music room was dead silent, which is a statement, considering it is a music room and sound bounces off of the wall like a hyper-active bouncing ball.

A few days later in 'Oji-chans' office I saw a picture of Tamakis' grandmother. She was in a beautiful silk kimono, not cotton, silk. This was to be expected, since she is rich, but the way that she was able to wear it made her seem . . . what is the word? . . . regal?

I remember this now as this woman, this woman Hunny-senpai hates, was standing in front of me, her face as disapproving as it had been in the picture I had seen of her. I bet an expression like the frown on her face was permanently implanted on in some kind of multi-million dollar surgery.

The atmosphere in the room is terrifying. To have such a presence in front of you, after so much tragedy, and knowing they are the ones that caused it, doesn't sit well in your mind or your stomach.

"Fujioka-san," a dry, cold voice calls my name.

"Nice to meet you," I reply obediently, I remember Kyoyas' instructions.

His only instructions to me were to treat her like a costumer at the host club. Now that I see my 'honorable client' I'm not sure if I will be able to make it all through the day, I hope that I won't have to.

"I'm sure you are," she replies tiredly, "You have a good head on your shoulders to treat me so kindly. Who knows what may happen if you anger me?"

"Would you like to take a seat?" I ask, extending a hand toward her designated spot.

"Only briefly, this will not take long," she skillfully kneels on the floor, not even wrinkling her kimono.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer, "We can order some drinks and-"

"You are not to talk for the remainder of the time you are here," she dictates, "The sound of your voice, the way you speak, it is much to like _her_."

I silence myself, just as I would have done if Renge-chan had asked me to. Still, in my mind I wonder who it is I remind her of."

"Now then," her wrinkly lips continued, "I would first like to inform you that I did not kill your father."

My hear skips a beat, not in a romantic way, in the kind of way that would make one think they are having heart failure.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" she continued, "I am a Suoh; I would never do anything to disgrace that name . . . ever."

Talk about putting family first.

"I'm sure that you have heard stories about me, but I am not a bad woman," she said, "I am just a woman who is in charge of this family, and making sure that no one dirties the Suoh name. Let me tell you my part of the story that will help you understand this situation.

"Once there was a man, a young man full of potential. Now, this man was also wealthy, when his father stepped down from the family business he inherited it and took a wife given to him by his mother. Due to his new business life he had to travel around the world often. On one visit to a certain country he met a woman and impregnated her. He returned to his mother, with the mother and baby, and informed her that he planned to divorce his current wife and marry the mother of his child. You can imagine how the story played out can't you?

"The mother wasn't pleased at all; this would give the media a field day. It would disgrace the very name that they both shared. So she sent that woman back to her home and the baby along with _her_."

I realize whom I remind her of. I reminded her of Tamakis' mother. My voice and way of speaking are a bit similar to hers. Maybe this is the reason why Tamaki is so attached to me. Could it be that he has a mother complex?

"Many years later that harlots' family was on financial trouble. Seeing this as an opportunity the grandmother snatched the boy away, punishing the mother for her wrong doing. She sold her son to his grandmother to save her life. The grandmother placed him in a school that was of the highest prestige, telling herself that if he does something extraordinary in high school, she would forgive him of his lineage and let him inherit the company. However, in high school he did nothing significant so-"

At this moment I slap the woman clear across the face, it seems that Kyoyas' advice was thrown out of the tatami rooms' sliding door. To my dissatisfaction she still has the smug expression of contempt in her eyes.

"How dare you talk about Tamaki like that!" I scream at the horrible woman, "How can you say he did nothing significant? There is the host club-"

"The host club is hardly a thing of merit," she snipes back at me.

"It is if you do it the way Tamaki does. He puts his heart and soul into the host club. He uses his god given talents to benefit others. So what if he is just making a few girls happy, is there anything wrong with that? What about the members of the host club? He helped Hikaru and Kaoru reach out to other people-"

"But not to people outside the host club," she jabs/.

"He told Hunny to be himself."

"He turned a marital artist into a failure," I clench my fists at this.

"What about me? He has helped me so much getting through school-"

"His charity towards a pauper is not beneficial to the world. As for your feelings for him, that does not matter to me, all that matters is what can be equated to worth in the world. And as of now I have yet to see him do anything worthwhile."

"That isn't fair! Tamaki hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He hasn't done anything right," she answers back smartly.

Tears roll down my cheeks in frustrations. As the roll down my neck the feel cold and I know there is no way to win against her. No way to change her mind.

"So what are you going to do with Tamaki now that he is now that he is 'worthless' in your eyes?" I ask with disgust dripping from my words, hoping that they burn her like acid. Or that they pour water on her and she melts like the Wicked Witch of the East she is, "It isn't like you can just get rid of him."

"Oh, but I can," she looks at me like she has me right where she wants me, "That is where you come into play my dear."

"What?"

"I want you and him to disappear together."

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please feel free to critique my story!

Please review and read chapter next week!

Love,

Nakima-chan


	15. Baby or Bride?

Dear Readers!

Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late. With homecoming and PSAT's coming up life has been rather difficult. I'm glad I got to finish this chapter though.

Thank you to all of the reviews I got, it make me very happy, although I would appreciate if everyone reviewed, but you know how I am.

I hope that everyone is enjoying the story! It is coming to an end soon so make sure you check every week!

Love,

Nakima-chan

* * *

"Take him away with me?" I echo her words, but it doesn't feel and more clear. What is that supposed to mean?

"Ever since you stepped into his life he has been clinging to you for dear life," she stated coldly. Not her voice was like fire licking me, the pauses between words the crack of a whip, "I want you to leave Japan for good, that way Tamaki will follow. This is the cleanest way to get rid of this nuisance."

Nuisance . . . is that what she thinks Tamaki is? I remain silent, letting my anger grow.

"I can't disown him; it would leak to the press too easily. Whether or not I like it if he doesn't leave Japan soon, he will inherit the company, and bring even more shame to the Suoh name."

I take her words into consideration. If Tamaki were to take over the company I'm sure that he would try his best to take care of it. Sure he may invest in foolish things like a ramen business or maybe a line of legal host clubs, but at the end of the day he would have helped many people.

"Then you came along," she continued. Her voice now sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard, "And he followed you like a lost puppy, and then I knew that this was my opportunity. I waited . . . waited for some crisis and then, when the time was right I took advantage of it."

She took advantage of it . . . 'it' being my fathers' death and the advantage getting Tamaki out of Japan? What kind of sick woman was she? To use the death of a man as an advantage was like treating it as a business transaction. What kind of a person does that?

As I let the hate set in and congeal she slips her right hand into her kimonos' sleeve and produces a large bulky envelope.

"This is compensation for your leave; it should be able to get you through the Harvard Law School in America. It would be wonderful for you to go there wouldn't it, to pursue your dreams of becoming a lawyer?" She smiled, like someone who was winning some sick, demented game.

Money . . . this is what she is going to give to me to get rid of Tamaki? Is this what she did to Tamakis' mother a few years ago? Was it at this very café, in this very room that she was forced to sell her son?

Of course her situation is different from mine. She was saving her family from going into debt. I was going to be sent away to America and be educated.

But even though she had a good intention, she still hated herself for it.

"_You see the host club as your most precious family, right Haruhi? If so then __never__ sell them out to __anyone__, do you understand me?"_

Obaa-chans' words ring in my ears . . . The tears in her eyes fresh in my mind . . . The feeling of love I have for my 'family' tucked safely inside my heart. I'm not about to sell them off to anyone.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot take that money," I extend a hand and push the envelope away from me, "I appreciate your offer, but I have no intentions of leaving Japan for any reason."

She doesn't change her expression and keeps on her poker face.

"I don't think you understand the situation that you are in," she nods her head and a familiar man walks in. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a stoic expression on his face, "Guard, please take care of his nuisance."

The guard reaches in a pulls out something from his jacket, his eyes totally focused on me.

I feel fear rush through me. Is he going to pull out a gun? Is he going to seriously kill me? It wouldn't surprise me at all. No, no . . . they are too sensible for that . . . he must be-

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't do that," the guard says.

"What?" for the first time she breaks expression and looks at him in dismay.

He pulls out a knife, a beautifully ornate knife, from his pocket and places it at her throat.

"I cannot do that because I have orders to make sure that Fujioka-sama leaves this meeting safely," he nods at me to make a run for it and I do, I dart out of the door as fast as humanly possible.

I run down the hall.

I fly down the stairs.

I speed out the door.

As I speed out the door I hit someone . . . . someone with a long frame, broad shoulders and blonde hair.

"Tamaki," I latch onto him like my life depends on it. I begin to weep, how sad it must be to have someone hate you to the point that they would do anything for you to leave.

We stand together on the sidewalk holding on to one another. People don't pay any attention to us, the just continue to walk on by.

"It will be okay Haruhi, you did a good job," Tamaki wraps an arm around me and pats my head trying to sooth me, "Everything is going to be okay."

Tamaki lifts me up and begins to carry me away. He walks slowly, so that he does not interrupt my tears.

I begin to feel a bit soothed and I wrap my arms around his neck to better support myself more.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," I reply. My voice hoarse and my mouth dry.

"You know," he began, "If you were a little baby then I would look like a father trying to sooth his crying child."

I think about this and feel my cheeks burn. Because for some reason, I know that this small comment has some sort of deeper meaning.

"Or . . . it may look like I am a groom carrying his beautiful bride," he added jokingly.

"Stupid," I feel the fire in my cheeks rise. Even though it was just a joke, I had a small wish in my heart that maybe it may become true.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

Love

nakima-chan


	16. Restless Questions

Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading this chapter. I am sorry that it is a bit late, I have been super busy. I actually just finished my homework ten minutes ago and I'm taking a break to post this chapter. I know you don't want to hear excuses, but here they are:

I took PSAT this week

I work on Homecoming Floats afterschool

I had to make up the mid-term I missed while taking the PSAT

I had a class and chores today

I'm super tired

The list goes on and on . . . let's just say that this week has not been one of my best. But hopefully you like the chapter!

Enjoy!

nakima-chan

* * *

As I am comfortably being carried by Tamaki I try to sort out everything in my mind. However, whenever something even begins to make sense, it only begins to deteriorate into a frivolous thought.

"Tamaki, what exactly is going on?" I ask, "Why is it that I was able to escape with the help of that guard? He was Kyoyas' guard wasn't it?"

That's when it clicked, Kyoya had it all planned. He knew the entire time that it would be Tamakis' grandmother. That is why he was able to send the guard so that I would be safe as I got the information out of her.

"Yes, that was his guard;" Tamaki replies patiently, "Kyoya had everything worked out already, within the next twenty-four hours we should be able to return to Japan."

"How, she will deny everything if we try to turn her in," I felt frustration overcome me. I wanted to purge the world from all people like her, but maybe that is a bit of a drastic point of view.

"I told you that Kyoya had thought of everything right?" Tamaki laid me down on a bed. I look around surprised. While I was in deep thought I had failed to notice that Tamaki had walked us into a nice hotel room complete with bathrobes and a mini-bar.

"When did we get here?" I look around the room, trying to recall walking into the building. I must have been really deep in thought.

"Hush," Tamaki pulls the blanket over me and pats me on the head, "Get some rest, we have a long flight ahead of us."

I close my eyes obediently and I feel something soft and warm on my forehead. Could it be Tamakis' lips?

My eyes are wide open now.

"Tamaki-senpai!" I shrill. I try to punish him with my words but they don't affect him at all.

"It's okay," he grins mischievously, "Because I am your father it is only natural to want to kiss my sweet daughter good night."

As he turns and leaves I only feel hot and bothered by his actions. The door shuts behind him and I turn onto my side, hand on the spot where we had pecked. He is definitely a kissing fiend.

I delve deeper into these thoughts. If Tamaki had been a different guy and I had been a different girl, then perhaps instead of just a peck on it would have gone farther. But I don't have to worry about those types of things since we are like family.

I decide to move on from these thoughts and try to focus on something else, like how the others are doing.

I wonder if Mei is holding up well in Japan.

I wonder it Kyoya has gotten any sleep. Perhaps he had to go out and by a stronger brand of coffee.

I wonder if Kaoru's wounds are healing, and if Hikaru is feeling any better.

I wonder if Hunny and Mori-senpai are at a sweets shop.

I wonder if mother and father in heaven are looking down on me, together, proud that they had raised me.

I hope, with all my heart, that all of these things are true. Well, maybe not the one about Kyoya getting over-dosed on coffee.

I lay awake in bed, my head full of wonder, and I come up with a question that I just cannot answer.

I wrestle with for awhile, then I try to reason with it, but in the end I cannot come up with a good answer.

Quietly, I uncover and hop out of bed. I tip-toe to the door and open it a crack.

One eye shut I peak through the opening and find Tamaki, lying on a couch, watching a movie.

"Tamaki," I call through the crack. His ear perks up at the sound of my voice and I immediately have his full attention.

"Yes," he puts the movie on pause and sits up on the couch and makes room for me on the couch, which I take graciously, "What's wrong, you can't sleep?"

"It's not that," begin, I finger the hem of my shirt distractedly, not able to look him in the eye, "I was just thinking . . . and I wanted your opinion on something."

I look up at him and into his violet eyes. They pull me in and I am just as helpless as any other girl who is put at the mercy of Tamaki, one of the most charming men in Ouran High.

"I was thinking of when we get back to Japan, and things start to settle down. And then I realized that soon it will be spring and Hunny and Mori-senpai will graduate. Will we still be able to have a host club then?" I ask restlessly.

His expression has changes to a delightfully thoughtful expression. There is a slight wrinkle on his forehead and his head is slightly tilted to the side.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure, I know that the host club cannot last forever," he began, his words shooting an arrow into my heart.

"However, I don't want to think of that just yet. For now I want to enjoy the time that all of us have together," Tamaki smiles warmly at me, and I know that he is speaking the truth.

There is silence in the room again. I have moved on from the hem of my shirt to playing with the designs on the sofa, tracing the patterns lightly with my fingertip.

"So," I begin, satisfied with his answer, "What movie are you watching?"

He is watching 'Elizabethtown' again, only this time in French dub.

"It is a heart-warming movie, I think that you would like it. Would you like to watch as well?" he asks eagerly.

"Sure," I reply.

I adjust myself on the couch by leaning my head into the crook of Tamakis' shoulder, which is one of the most comfortable places in the world.

And then he pressed 'Play.'

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

I hope that you liked the chap, it barely made my chapter word legnth standards!

Anyways, please review and read next week!

luvs,

nakima-chan


	17. Dog Pile

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I couldn't keep up my promise. Life is getting real complicated and I amd trying my best.

The last chapter will by posted on Thanksgiving week!

ON A LIGHTER NOTE. IF I'M ABLE TO GET **_100 _**REVIEWS (in all) I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A GREAT SUPRISE, COURTESY OF KAYANA-CHAN!

SO PLEASE REVIEW! SPREAD THE WORD TO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!

YEAH!

love,

nakima-chanSo much has happened in the past few days. However, it seems that no matter where I go, I can always find home.

* * *

"Haruhi, we're almost home," Tamaki pats me on the head, signaling me to get ready to buckle my seatbelt. For once I'm sitting on a commercial airline. It is nice that Kyoya realized that stuffing a girl inside of the cargo hold of any plane is not appropriate.

The flight attendant informs us that we are landing and asks us to buckle our seat belts.

I feel liberated when I think that the flight is almost over, a red-eye flight non stop to Japan. During this time I have mostly slept while watching a movie or two with Tamaki.

My heart races as the plane touches the ground. Soon . . . soon we will all be together again, laughing with our customers like we once did.

"Let's go," Tamaki lends me a hand I guides me to the planes exit.

The hatch sighs as it opens and then . . . and then all I see is an ocean of flashing lights.

* * *

"Haru-chan . . . Haru-chan . . . It's okay now Haru-chan, the press won't bother you for now," I keep my eyes closed tight as the voices around me continue to talk in circles.

Whose voice is this?

"Let her sleep, she might be jet-lagged or something."

Who are they talking to?

"That's stupid brother, I bet she was asleep the entire time. Hey, Tono was Haruhi asleep the entire time?"

Sleep . . . how long have I been asleep?

"Uhm . . . I guess for a time she was."

Tamaki?

"You should get some sleep too, the flight I booked you was long, and you stayed awake the entire time watching her didn't you?"

Flight . . . am I home

"No . . . and if I did, it is only because she is my precious daughter and I was admiring how cute she is."

Daughter . . . is it Dad? No Haruhi, it can't be Dad . . . it just can't be

"Haru-chan . . . Haru-chan please wake up! Wake up!"

"Hey Hikaru . . . maybe if you kiss Haruhi she will wake up!"

What?!

"WHAT?!"

"Tono, what are you so upset about? It's just a 'good-morning-kiss-from-a-brother.' You say that since she is your daughter you want to kiss her . . . well I'm her brother so-"

"NOOOOO!"

A heavy weight comes down onto my chest. I don't know what has fallen on me, but whatever it is has the ability to take my breath away.

I gasp for air, not able to ask who fell on me.

I keep my eyes clenched shut.

"Haruhi!"

"Tamaki?" I finally find my voice, although it is a bit shaky and uneven from the weight.

"I'm really sorry I fell on you."

The weight is shifting; I guess Tamaki is going to get off of me.

"That's not fair," Hunny pouted, "Mori-kun and I want to jump on Haru-chan too!"

Hunny pulls Mori toward the bed and they both plunge in, tackling Tamaki down once again on top of me.

Hikaru feels left out because he decides to jump on me as well. Kaoru cheers him on from the sidelines, wanting to join in, but refraining due to his delicate state.

Never before have I been tackled, so it is strange to be stuck in a dog pile. However, the sense of having the others so close by to me makes up for it all.

Finally I decide to open my eyes. At first I only peep through my right, letting my eyes adjust to the light. Then I close them once more and open them nice and wide.

"Alright you guys, I need to breathe again sometime soon," I say sarcastically.

"Buy Haru-chan, it is so comfy!" Hunny argues giddily.

"If I stay like this much longer it won't really matter to me."

"Stingy," Hikaru slowly removes himself from the dog pile and Kaoru sticks his tongue out at me.

They all slowly, reluctantly, obeyed. And once again I feel welcome air greet my lungs.

"Thank you very much . . . for everything."

I look around the room. It feel both familiar and foreign to me.

I must be in my new home.

Although I've only been in this house for a short while, so much has happened.

Mei has been hurt, as well as Kaoru.

I've been 'kidnapped' and added two more stamps into my passport.

I've found a new friend in Obaa-chan.

And all along the way, these six have stuck with me all along the way.

They dressed me up.

They cheered me up.

They comforted me.

Really, I must be the most spoiled girl in the world.

"I love you all very much," I try to think of some other way to let them now how much I appreciate them, but really I can only hand them this cliché line.

It is like offering a dishtowel to a president.

MY face is down-trodden, because when someone like me imposes on people like them, society must think I'm the worst kind of person.

I feel a cold finger under my chin, lifting my eyes to friendly eyes.

"Haruhi, you don't need to thank us, we will always be here," Hikaru looks me deep in the eyes as he said this.

"Hikaru! Don't get so close to Haruhi!" Tamaki is red in the face and I laugh. It reminds me of the time that he realized I was a girl.

Hikaru embraces me and looks back at Tamaki haughtily.

"I will do as I please," Hikaru is only joking, but Tamaki is fussing over it so much that everyone, except Kyoya, are in stitches.

Speaking of Kyoya, he has been pretty silent the entire time. He has been in a corner, by himself, tapping ferociously on his pine-apple laptop.

"Kyoya, what are you righting up there?" I ask turning toward his direction as I sit up in the bed. He stops typing and looks at me humorously.

"I'm setting up an appointment for you to get adopted."

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Yay!

I love you all very much

Please review and continue to read!

nakima-chan


	18. Fin

Dear Readers,

Sorry that this is really late, it's just that I have a lot to do, and I didn't want to give you a half done final, just because I didn't want to pull an all nighter. I ended up doing that anyways though.

Anyways, this is my Christmas present to you!

I hope that you like this final chapter!

If you have any suggestions for other stories just tell me in a review!

Oh, yeah . . . remember that suprise i was talking about? _**You are 9 reviews short of the suprise!**_

So please review!

Merry Christmas!

Luvs

nakima-chan

* * *

**_Fin_**

It seems like forever since that time that was only a few weeks ago. At that time I thought that I was completely and utterly alone, with no one to be there for me. I cried for hours and hours, and it didn't bring anything back to me, all it gave me was a pair of swollen eyes and a dampened sleeve.

I knew that no matter what I did, I couldn't bring him back, but that only made the tears worse.

However, I was able to stop the tears after awhile. I had stopped them just in time to hide it from my face and to face the host club once again.

And the moment that I met them all, in the music room that we have become accustomed to, I remembered something. I remembered that I had a family there too. I had a family in the host club.

I had Hikaru and Kaoru as my twin brothers.

I had Mori and Hunny as my Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan.

I had Kyoya as my evil, calculating Mom.

And I had a father. The very thing I had lost only the night before stood in front of me, sort of.

Tamaki could not and cannot replace my father. Kyoya cannot replace my mother.

But even though this family neither could nor replace my blood family, I learned that a play family can feel just as real.

When I was in trouble they helped me and kept me safe. They weren't afraid of being hurt or being in pain.

When I cried they comforted me.

When I was hurt they took care of me and worried for me.

The only difference between me and my family was the blood that was running through our veins.

I would have never guessed that I would really be related to one of them someday.

And that it would be Kaoru and Hikaru on top of that!

I've only _legally_ been there sister for two hours and do you know what they have done?

They have super glued my fingers together. They have switched out my salt for sugar. They have even put a wash basin above my door. If Tamaki hadn't been there to catch me when I fell I would have been a goner!

When Tamaki first heard that I was going to be Kaoru and Hikaru's sister he went mad.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Why should I let my precious daughter live with these animals?" Tamaki pleaded with Kyoya, "I will take better care of her then those animals! I'll make sure that she gets all of the care that she needs and-"_

"_Tamaki, it isn't like I'm marrying Haruhi off," Kyoya smirked at his little joke, "And it makes complete sense for her to live with the twins since she already has an apartment built here."_

_Tamaki's face was completely red and his expression was like a boy who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas._

"_Besides," Kyoya continued in a more business like tone, "The costumers would be more likely to react if Haruhi moves in with the twins, since they are already so close. And maybe it may lead to a new brotherly love?"_

_Kyoya laughed, partly because of it at his own joke and also because of the expression on Tamaki's face._

"_Don't worry, we'll take good care of our new younger brother," Hikaru's arms wrapped around my hips, a move he often used during host activities, "Isn't that right Kaoru?"_

"_That's right we'll take great care of her," Kaoru smirked, playing along with his brother. Tamaki's face grew more worried by the second._

_I had to laugh at this. His expression was just so hilarious it was impossible not to laugh!_

* * *

Moments like that are the reason why I'm glad I found the host club.

Although we won in the end, there is still one matter that has not been brought to a close.

This all has to do with a certain grandmother.

Although she put us through all of this hell, in the end she came out clean. Although Kyoya had all the evidence needed and we have plenty of witnesses her money was able to quiet us.

We were about to push the matter further but, Tamaki told us to stop.

* * *

"_Tamaki, after that women put us all through that hardship, you don't want to see her pay us back?" Hikaru asked._

"_If I have her pay me back, then there is no way that she will let the host club be together," Tamaki explained, "It is like throwing stones at a tamed lioness."_

_His sad expression said it all. He was happy that I was back and everything had worked out. However, after this long journey he was still not able to see his mom, his grandmother still hated him, and his family situation hadn't gotten any better._

_I see this expression on his face and I can't stand it. This man, who is practically like my father, was cheated, and it is partially my fault. There is no way that I could accept such an injustice._

"_Tamaki, one day we will take her down!" I proclaimed rather fervently, "You just wait, one day I will get stronger, and I will march into your grandmothers' mansion and give her a piece of my mind! If that doesn't work, then I'll become a layer and sue the kimono off of her!"_

_Everyone just stared blankly at me._

"_I'll help too!" Hunny cheered. Mori placed his hand on his shoulder, as if he was agreeing._

"_Us too," my new brothers joined in._

"_I'm in too," Kyoya added._

_They all gathered behind me and we stared Tamaki down, there was no way that he could protest._

"_Everyone . . . thank you," Tamaki smiled proudly at us._

_We surrounded him in a group hug, sealing our promise to him, because all of us owe him so much._

* * *

Now we are finally caught up to the present. Today in the host club is going to be busy, because it is a secret Tamaki appreciation day.

Let me just let you know that this even was planned by yours truly.

"Haruhi! Get in position!" Tamaki scolds me as I move into my position to great the guests.

This is our opening day since our disappearance. Kyoya says that since it is my fault that so much time was needed to be taken off, I had to make the opening day spectacular in order to make it up in the funds department.

I get in the place and as the guests walk in. I greet them with a smile.

On first sight of the room they squeal with delight. On the side wall there are rented kimonos for each of them that are designed and borrowed from my Hitachiin-okaa-san. Then there are small tables throughout the room decorated beautifully with what I think are highlights of Japan. In the center where there is usually a statue has been replaced by a large sakura tree in full bloom.

For each of the tables there is tea ready for everyone to drink.

This seems a bit normal for girls so used to extravagant things, but there is a new feature that we are adding to our opening day.

"Today we get to see all you beautiful ladies again!" Tamaki greats the girls and they immediately swoon, "Since we haven't had any club activity in over a month we are going to do something a little different. Today instead of having one designated hosts, the hosts will be touring around the tables, visiting with everyone!"

All of the girls chatter with excitement.

"There are changing rooms in the back," Kyoya informs them, "These kimonos were designed by Hitachiin-sama, if you wish to purchase it before leaving speak with me."

The girls bustle over to the changing rooms and quickly change.

As they handle that I swiftly make my escape. I go down the hall to the place were the surprise is stowed and prepare myself.

I stumble back into the room just in time to kneel in my designated spot beside Tamaki.

When Tamaki sees the first surprise he is taken aback.

While I was away I had slipped into a kimono that Hitachiin-okaa-san had designed especially for me. It was an elegant pattern of sakura petals dancing in the spring are. It didn't make me look like a drop-dead beauty, but it did compliment me nicely. She had also given me a wig to match it. I looked very similar to the way I had before I lifted those scissors to my head.

"Hey Tamaki, I'm going to go and greet the guests with you today, is that okay?" I tilt my head to the side and wait for his approval.

"That's fine with me," Tamaki answers still dazed at the sight of me kimono clad.

He remains astonished by me until the guests come out. They all enthusiastically take there places and the club begins. The table hopping is a lot of fun, especially since every time we switch tables I get to see their reactions to may 'cross-dressing.' I see many faces that I have not before, because they are already the clientele of someone else. However, after a couple of minutes I have them contemplating switching to me as their regular.

When Tamaki and I reach Renge she is beside herself with joy.

"Haruhi-kun you look especially cute today! Very moe! Very moe! You should start making that your thing!" Renge suggests innocently, not realizing what she was saying.

"I'll think about it," I reply. I say this just because I know that it will put Tamaki on his toes.

The table hoping continues and time seems to speed right by us.

* * *

Now it is after club activities. All the guests have left and it doesn't seem like there is anything else left for us to do.

"Everyone, I thought that we would be here kind of late, so brought some dinner for us to eat," I begin our plan, "I left it in the fridge, do you want me to go heat it?"

Everyone nods yes excitedly and I head off to the home economics room to prepare the meal. Along the way I slip into the changing room to slip out of the kimono and into a more comfortable outfit

I made all of the food dinner style except for one dish. I heat all of the dishes carefully and carry it carefully to the host room.

I made a little something for everyone. I made cake for Hunny, Mori's favorite fish, Hikaru and Kaoru's favorite cookies, and some hot pot for everyone to share.

I hide the last dish behind me and sneak up behind Tamaki.

I tap out his shoulder and hold out a bentou neatly wrapped in a handkerchief. He stares stunned at me again; this time my surprise is the bentou and the outfit. Who knew that a simple apron could make me look like a newly-wed wife?

He accepts the bentou gratefully and is in awe when he sees the simple spread: a single onigiri, apple bunnies, and octopus hotdogs, everything that can be found in a stereotypical bentou.

He gleams happily at the bentou and thanks me.

"Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

"Your welcome," I try to say awkwardly in English, only to realize that French would have been a better pick.

"Let's eat!" Hunny cries and everyone rushes for the food.

We all laugh and eat, just enjoying one another's company. The time passes and the sun sinks lower and lower behind buildings.

"I'd better get cleaning," I say as the gather the crumb filled plates, staying in newly-wed mode, "Everyone else get ready!"

"Get ready for what?" the words barely cross his lips when before he finds that he is restrained by Hikaru and Kaoru at both sides.

"Where are you taking me?" he cried as he was dragged out of the third music room followed by the rest of the host club.

Kyoya glances back at me before he leaves and gives me a sign for five minutes, when the door closes behind him quickly take my cue.

I leave the dishes in a nearby sink and rush to the changing room for my final transformation.

* * *

I relax in the horse drawn carriage and breathe in the salty sea air.

When Tamaki sees me is again enraptured by my unusual dress.

This time I am dressed in a cute white sun dress, the outfit that he had wanted me to wear the last time that we were at this very beach.

It is nearly an hour till mid-night, and the soft ocean air brushes by me as I descend from the carriage onto the soft sand.

Tamaki is by himself in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. There is no doubt in my mind that only seconds ago he was left their, stranded by his heartless friends.

He walks towards me and takes my hand and we begin to walk together across the shore.

"Haruhi, you look really cute," he says softly.

"This is what you wanted, right?" I turn to him and look him straight in the eye, "Today all of us have been trying our hardest to make it a great day for you. A way for all of us to say thank you for helping us find ourselves."

He looks at me with a bewildered expression.

"Kyoya says that if it weren't for you he would have given up trying to inherit the hospital from his father," I begin in chronological order and pause letting it sink in, "Hunny-senpai was able to find himself because of you. You told him that it was okay to be himself."

He looks really puzzled now, as if he had no idea he had done anything of the sort.

"You saved Kaoru and Hikaru from themselves and opened them up to new people," I continue on, "And finally there is me."

There is a long silence as he raises his heads and looks into my eyes forcing me to look into his.

"You gave me a new family, people that I could hold onto when I was hurt. Everyone has been such a great support to me, and I never would have made it if you hadn't made the host club," I finish as eloquently as I can.

The tide rises and I feel the cold ocean water bite at my ankles. The feeling bring me back to the time when he and I were at school searching through the fountain for my wallet.

"So today is 'Tamaki Appreciation Day' in honor of the host club's number one host, Suoh Tamaki," I conclude as if reciting it to the stars above.

Tamaki's expression changes to something that I have only seen a few times and my body reacts immediately.

"Tamaki-"

Before he even has a chance to finish his deed he is squirted in the face with a cool stream of water. I feel a weight on my shoulders and find my brothers on both sides. Hikaru is armed with a water gun and Kaoru a convenience store bag.

"Milord, I knew that once you saw our cute little sister you wouldn't be able to keep you hands off of her," Hikaru teased and smirked at the soaked blonde.

"After all Hikaru, he is a kissing fiend," Kaoru continues, "It's a good thing that we should up on time, or our new sister's lips would have been sullied!"

Tamaki makes a sad face and assumes the fetal position.

"Why are you two so meaning to me? Can't you tease someone else?" Tamaki cries.

"Who knows? You're just so fun to tease," they reply at the same time. I laugh from the amusement of their antics. It's hard to believe that I'm apart of their family now.

My attention is brought to the bag in Kaoru's hand and its contents.

"Kaoru, are those fireworks?" I ask excitedly.

"Yup," he lifts the bag proudly, "We brought them so that all of us could enjoy the time together a bit longer. Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori should be coming by soon with some more."

"We're already here," Hunny announces. He is on Mori's bag carrying two more bags with him. Kyoya follows them with a bucket and some matches.

By now Tamaki is too excited to be bothered by his wet outfit.

"Let's begin!" He shouts and rushes towards the fireworks.

The sparklers go off in beautiful colors. The only thing that could compare to their grace is the twinkling stars above and the smiling faces of my new family.

I see a shooting star and make a wish that my entire life would be like tonight. And I'm pretty sure that with my luck, this wish will come true.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for sticking with me till the end!

I'm very thankful to you all!

I hope that you will continue to read my stories!

Please Review!

I wish you all a merry merry Christmas!

luvs,

nakima-chan

* * *


End file.
